AMOR EN CUSTODIA
by AYNAT-DREAM
Summary: Hija única, heredera de dos magnates, Serena Tsukino ha nacido rodeada de lujos, nada le ha faltado, pero en este caso requerirá a un guardaespaldas, junto a Darién Chiba vivirán aventuras, adrenalina, peligros y una bella historia de amor. UA
1. Primer dia

AMOR EN CUSTIODIA

Hija única, heredera de dos magnates, Serena Tsukino ha nacido rodeada de lujos, nada le ha faltado, pero en este caso requerirá a un guardaespaldas, junto a Darién Chiba vivirán aventuras, adrenalina, peligros y una bella historia de amor.

CAPITULO 1

PRIMER DIA

Kenji Tsukino es el dueño de una de las empresas de tecnología más grandes de Japón, su esposa es heredera de una famosa empresa de exportaciones e importaciones. Viven junto a su única hija Serena, una chica de 17 años, de cabellos rubios y largos, de ojos azules claros como el cielo, piel blanca como la porcelana, alta para su edad y con un cuerpo de infarto para cualquier hombre.

Serena ha nacido y vivido rodeada de lujos, consentida de sus padres y también de los empleados de la gran mansión en donde vive. Serena tenía un buen corazón, era amable con todos, para ella no existían diferencias entre las personas con menos suerte, como les decía a la gente menos adinerada.

La vida de la familia Tsukino transcurría de lo más normal, hasta que un día el Sr. Kenji recibió una carta anónima que decía que su hija sufriría las consecuencias por un negocio que él había hecho. Esto asusto a los padres de Serena que inmediatamente le contrataron un guardaespaldas para que la protegiera todo el tiempo. En realidad el Sr. Kenji quería dos custodios, pero Serena se opuso, jamás había necesitado de guardaespaldas, y tener dos de repente le parecía demasiado.

****************************S&D******************* ********

-El lunes comienza a trabajar Sr. Chiba, puede instalarse este fin de semana si usted lo desea, su habitación esta lista para que la disponga cuando quiera- Dijo el padre de Serena apretando la mano de Darièn, en señal de saludo.

-Ese mismo día conocerá a mi hija, tiene un curriculum impresionante, es justo lo que necesitamos para nuestra princesa- Darién hizo una mueca al oír esto último- seguro es una niña tonta y malcriada- pensó.

Al salir de la oficina del Sr. Kenji se dirigió a su casa, al llegar se puso a hacer las valijas, saco del placard sus mejores trajes, los cuales eran su uniforme, un par de jeans, camisas, corbatas, medias, zapatos, zapatillas, y objetos personales. –Como será tener que trabajar para una niña malcriada- pensó Darién mientras conducía su Ferrari roja dirigiéndose a la casa Tsukino. Había trabajado con bancarios importantes, políticos, empresarios extranjeros; viajo mucho gracias a eso y aprendió a hablar cinco idiomas, le gustaba el trabajo y la paga no estaba nada mal.

En la gran mansión de los Tsukino el guardia de la entrada tomaba los datos a Darièn.

-Puede pasar Sr. Chiba- Darièn pasa con su automóvil y llega a la puerta de la mansión pintada de rosa pálido, en frente había una gran fuente con una escultura estilo europeo.

La mansión de la familia Tsukino abarcaba casi dos manzanas, tenía un jardín enorme con rosas, una piscina de ensueño, cancha de tenis, una cancha pequeña de golf- seguramente el lugar favorito del Sr. Kenji- pensó.

-Buenos días Sr. Chiba, mi nombre es Artemis y soy el mayordomo, sígame por favor- Le dijo un hombre alto, de gran porte, canoso y vestía un jacket negro.

-Esta será su habitación- abriendo la puerta de una gran habitación, Darièn quedo boquiabierto al observar cuán grande era.

-Muchas gracias Artemis- Este asintió y se retiro del lugar.

Darièn miraba su nueva habitación, era perfecta, como a él le gustaba, es como si hubiesen adivinado sus gustos, las paredes eran de un azul marino, con detalles en plata, los muebles eran modernos, tenía un equipo de música, un LCD de 42', consolas de videojuegos, DVD, un gran estante con películas y CDs de música, la cama era de 2 ½ plazas, con sabanas blancas y bordes azul marino, haciendo juego con el acolchado.

Se dispuso a dormir un rato para luego ordenar sus pertenencias y quizás conocer un poco la casa en donde viviría por un tiempo.

****************************S&D******************* ********

El lunes en la mañana Darién estaba en su habitación vistiéndose, se puso una camisa blanca, un traje negro que hacia juego con su corbata negra, medias y zapatos negros, tomo su pistola y la puso en la cintura dentro del pantalón, agarro sus gafas negras y se dirigió a desayunar.

Mientras en el gran comedor se encontraba Serena con sus padres tomando el desayuno.

-Princesa hoy te presentare el guardaespaldas que te acompañara a partir de hoy a donde vayas- Dijo el Sr. Tsukino tomando un sorbo de su café.

Serena hizo un puchero –Papá ¿es necesario? Me voy a ver ridícula con un tipo siguiéndome hasta en el baño-

-Si es muy necesario princesa, no estaré tranquilo sabiendo que andas sola por ahí después de lo que paso- bajo la mirada hacia su plato con los ojos llorosos.

Serena noto esta cierta tristeza en los ojos de su papá- Esta bien papi, lo hare por ti- y le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-Así me gusta mi niña- una vez que terminaron de desayunar, Serena estaba sentada en el gran sillón que tenía su papá en el despacho, éste hizo una llamada y Darièn apareció en la puerta.

-Pase Sr. Chiba por favor-

-Gracias-

-Le presento a mi hija Serena, Serena el Sr. Es Darièn Chiba será tu guardaespaldas- Serena se encontraba de espaldas a Darièn, se levanto y se dio vuelta, quedo sorprendida con lo que vio, Darién no era nada de lo que se imaginaba, él era alto, musculoso, puro fibra, con unos ojos color azul zafiro que la hechizaron, no tenía el pelo tan corto como era usual en los custodios de su papá, y sobre todo Darién era joven, de unos 26 años, porque sus padres habrán contratado un guardaespaldas tan joven pensó.

-Buenos días señorita- saludo Darién sin poder evitar escanearla con la mirada, Serena no era una niña como pensó, tenía el uniforme del colegio, faldita escocesa azul francia, camisa pegada al cuerpo blanca, un bléiser azul marino sujeto a la cintura, una cinta azul francia que representaba la corbata, medias blancas hasta el muslo y zapatos negros con un poco de tacón, sin duda iba en uno de esos colegios para gente rica. Esa chica era un morbo, pensó.

-No se separe de mi princesa- Dijo el Sr Kenji abrazando y besando en la mejilla a su hija, haciendo volver a la realidad a ambos chicos que se miraban fijamente.

-No se preocupe Sr Tsukino, no me despegare de su hija- dijo mirándola de los pies a los ojos, sin que viera el Sr Kenji por supuesto sino ahí mismo lo despedirían y tirarían sus restos en una zanja.

-Bueno ya váyanse que llegaras tarde a clases princesa- Le dijo el Sr Kenji dándole un beso en la frente a su hija, y salio del despacho.

-Vamos- Serena salio después de su papá – ¿No me digas que iras con esa ropa?- Girando para mirarlo de arriba abajo.

-¿Que tiene de malo mi ropa?- pregunto extrañado tomando el saco con las manos.

-Es muy… formal, pero bueno ahora ya no hay tiempo para que te cambies-

-Siempre me visto así para trabajar- mientras se ponia las gafas negras. Subieron al Mercedes.

-¿Este es su auto?- mirando al chofer canoso que se subió en el asiento del piloto.

-Sí, es que mi papá no quiere que lo maneje sola, piensa que soy una niña todavía-

-Y lo eres- dijo casi como un susurro que ella no lo escucho.

*****************************S&D****************** ********

El chofer bajo y le abrio la puerta a Serena, por el otro lado bajo Darién y la siguio unos pasos atrás.

-No tan cerca-

-No me puedo alejar mas- que él este tan cerca la hacía sentir rara, como una presa sin libertad pero también la ponía nerviosa y no sabía porque.

-¡Sere!- Le grito una chica rubia que iba entrando a la escuela.

-Hola Mina ¿cómo estás?-

-Ah vemos que hoy vienes acompañada eh…-

-Ah sí, es el guardaespaldas que contrato mi papá para mi- Dijo con desaliento.

-Ay pero si esta de muerte Serena- le dijo Mina, casi como un susurro acercándose a su hombro.

-¿Tú crees? No me había fijado- Con desinterés dijo, aunque en realidad Mina no estaba equivocada, Darién es muy guapo, pensaba. El sonido del timbre la saco de sus pensamientos.

A la salida Serena se despidio de sus amigas, Darién se acerco y le pregunto.

-¿Espera a alguien?-

-Si a un amigo, me invito a ir a la heladería, pero no me trate de usted por favor, me hace sentir extraña- le sonrío.

Darién se sorprendio, nunca le habían dicho eso las personas para las cuales trabajo, quizás sea por la edad de ella, pensó.

-Está bien, pero tú tampoco me trates de usted, me puedes decir Darién- devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se quedaron mirando hasta que un grito los interrumpio.

-¡Hola bombón!- Un chico alto vistiendo el uniforme del colegio la abrazo y dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿El es tu guardaespaldas? Se ve muy joven- A Darién se le dibujo una sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro.

-Sí, el es mi guardaespaldas, el tendrá que acompañarnos-

-Puede quedarse en el auto- mirando a Darién con desafío. –Así estaremos más tranquilos bombón- la abrazo por los hombros con un brazo.

-Lamento informarle pero eso no podrá ser- Dijo Darien con voz determinante.

-Eso lo veremos- Dijo el chico de coleta. –Bombón puedes ordenarle a tu empleado que nos deje a solas un momento-

-No puedo Seiya, mi papá fue muy estricto con que no me deje sola ni siquiera un momento- esto sin duda sorprendió a Darién, el pensó que ella le iba a decir que los deje solos, pero no lo hizo, eso lo puso… ¿contento?

*****************************S&D****************** ********


	2. No me agrada

**Muchas gracias a goordita que fue la que me dijo que este capitulo no salia, no se porque habra pasado eso, asi que lo solucione y aqui esta el segundo capitulo... :)**

**.**

**.**

*****************************S&D******************** **********

**CAPITULO 2**

**NO ME AGRADA**

**.**

**.**

En una mesa de una heladería cerca de un parque se encontraban una chica rubia de dos coletas y un chico de cabellos negros sujeto a una coleta tomando un helado, en la barra muy cerca de la mesa estaba Darién, sin quitarle la vista a esa rubia pero mucho más a ese muchacho. –Para que habrá querido estar a solas con Serena- pensaba una y otra vez, no le gustaba nada ese chico.

De repente vio que Serena se levanto y corrio hacia el auto, el chico que la acompañaba le gritaba su nombre.

Darién la siguio y entro al auto. – ¿estás bien? ¿Qué paso?-

-Es un patán- Empezó a sollozar Serena.

-¿Qué te hizo? Dímelo y…-

-No te preocupes, creo que yo exagere las cosas, tengo tendencia a hacerlo siempre dice mi papá, jeje- sonrió, esto alivio a Darién, que de alguna manera estaba intranquilo, sentía ganas de romperle la cara a ese tal Seiya.

El resto del viaje hasta la casa fue en absoluto silencio. Darien la observaba de reojo. Al llegar a la mansión Serena apenas baja del auto corrio a su habitación.

En la noche cuando llega la hora de la cena el Sr Kenji llama a Darién a su despacho para que le cuente como fue su primer día cuidando a Serena y si noto algo raro, como que la observaron, sacaron fotos, algún desconocido se le acerco, etc.

Darién le cuenta lo que paso en la heladería. –No le quites la vista de encima a Seiya, no confió en él- Le dijo el Sr Kenji a Darién.

-Así lo hare Señor Tsukino- Salio del despacho para ir a su habitación.

Luego de la cena Serena se acordo de que tenía algo pendiente que decirle a su guardaespaldas, entonces fue a la habitación de Darién, toco la puerta. –Darién, soy Serena ¿estás ahí? Tengo que hablar contigo- Al no recibir respuesta decidio entrar y dejarle una nota, que la tenía preparada por si acaso no lo encontraba en la casa.

Entro y estuvo a punto de dejar la nota sobre la mesa de noche cuando se abrio la puerta del baño y salio Darién envuelto solo con una toalla por su cintura, Serena quedo muda mirándolo, descalzo, las gotas de agua cayendo por esos músculos bien formados, por esa piel morena, tenía el pelo desparramado, estaba tan sexy, pensó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Sé que es tu casa pero creo que deberías de haber tocado antes- Le dijo él con una sonrisa de lado.

-Yo… yo solo vine a decirte algo y como no me abriste cuando toque la puerta decidí entrar para dejarte una nota-

-Ah ya veo, es importante entonces lo que me tenías que decir-

-Sí, te venía a decir que a partir de mañana no uses más ropa aburrida, mientras estés trabajando conmigo por supuesto-

-¿Ropa aburrida?- Pregunto extrañado.

-Sí, los trajes no lo tienes que usar mientras trabajas para mi, puedes vestirte informal, como lo haces en tus días libres ¿entendido?-

-Si señorita- Le dijo divertido –pero no creo que tu papá este de acuerdo-

-Ya hable con él y no hay problema, buenas noches- lo miro a los ojos y sin querer baja su mirada a la toalla, se sonrojo y salio de la habitación corriendo.

Darién solo sonrio orgulloso.

Al día siguiente Serena bajo las escaleras de la gran mansión y se dirigio al auto.

-Buenos días Serena- se quito los anteojos negros y los colgo en el cuello de su camiseta.

-Bu-buenos días Darién- logro balbucear Serena, sin dudas quedo impresionada por el exquisito atractivo de su guardaespaldas vistiendo unos jeans degastados en color azul oscuro, camiseta negra que se ajustaba a sus poderosos músculos, chaqueta negra y zapatos del mismo tono, y por supuesto su cabello despeinado terminaban de darle ese toque sexy.

Darién bajo del automóvil y camino junto a su "jefa". Por alguna razón Serena se sentía orgullosa de saber que Darién caminaba junto a ella, sus amigas habían quedado embobadas cuando lo vieron, en realidad estaba casi segura que todas las mujeres del colegio quedaron embobadas con él, y no era para menos.

-¡Bombón!- Seiya corria y justo cuando la estuvo por abrazar Darién lo freno con un brazo, recordando lo que había pasado en la heladería el día anterior.

-Hey que te pasa imbécil- Le dijo a Darién y éste lo fulmino con la mirada.

-No quiero hablar contigo Seiya- Serena giro para no tenerlo en frente y alejarse de ahí.

Seiya la quiso agarrar del brazo. –Me parece que fue clara- Le dijo Darién al ver la intención del chico y se puso en frente para hacerle entender que hablaba en serio. Sin embargo Seiya seguío insistiendo.

-Tú no metas, esto es entre ella y yo- Levanto la voz el chico de coleta.

-Todo lo de ella es mi asunto- Dijo tranquilamente Darién. Serena estaba a unos metros pero escucho toda la conversación. Seiya no se daría por vencido pensó, lo mejor sería hablar con él.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Seiya?- Dijo Serena acercándose.

-Quiero hablar contigo bombón, por favor- Darién miro a Serena esperando su respuesta.

-Está bien- tomo aire- Te espero en la cafetería en el recreo-

-Perfecto bombón, te compensare por lo de ayer- Quiso acercarse para darle un beso pero la mano de Darién se lo impidió.

*****************************S&D******************** **********

-¿Está todo bien?- Se animo a preguntar Darién a la rubia que se encontraba a su derecha. Se la notaba preocupada desde que hablo con ese tal Seiya y no podía ocultar su enojo con ese chico, algo no le cerraba del todo sobre él y claro su trabajo se trataba de proteger a Serena, solo por su trabajo quería saber más sobre ella y ese tipejo, se decía a sí mismo.

-Eh… si, si eso creo- Le respondió Serena mirándolo a los ojos, lo que hizo que ambos inmediatamente desviaran las miradas.

-¿Porque crees? ¿Pasa algo?- pregunto preocupado.

-Es que estoy un poco nerviosa por algo- Le sonrió divertida.

Darién no quiso seguir diciendo más y el resto del camino a la mansión fue en silencio.

Por la noche en la oficina del Sr. Tsukino se escuchaba...

–Por favor papi- suplicaba la rubia a su estricto padre.

-He dicho que no Serena, no me parece adecuado que una niña como tu salga con un muchacho a estas horas, y- sentándose en el sillón con una copa de vino en la mano- además sin custodio-

-Por favor papá, ya no soy una niña- lo mira con una carita de ángel y ojitos llenos de lagrimas, sabía que nada le negaba cuando hacia ese puchero.

-Está bien princesa, te dejare ir- Serena se abalanzo a los brazos de su padre y le dio un beso en la mejilla- pero debes ir con Darién, sino no iras a ningún lado-

Serena dudo un poco y luego asintió, la verdad es que no le gustaba la idea de ir a su primera cita y tener a un desconocido todo el tiempo a su espalda mirándola. Pero después vería como se deshacía de su custodio para estar a solas con su cita.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Pregunto Darién- digo por el horario…-agrego un tanto apenado.

-E-es que tengo un cita- dijo mirando al suelo y ruborizada- mi primera cita- Darién noto la ilusión en esos ojos azules como el cielo y solo sonrió dulcemente.

-Da- Darién…- levanto la mirada para verlo a los ojos- tengo que pedirte algo-

-Dime Serena-

-Quiero que me dejes sola con mi cita, me sentiré muy incómoda si estas tu y creo que a él tampoco le gustara-

-Eso es imposible, sabes que no me puedo separar de ti ni un momento Serena-

-Pero solo será por unas horas por favor por favor- dijo con suplica como para ablandar el corazón de Darién.

Suspiro- Te propongo algo, ¿en donde tienes la… cita?- le costaba tanto pronunciar esa palabra y no sabía porque.

-En un restaurant cerca del lago-

-Ok, tu entraras sola como alguien más y yo entro después y pido una mesa no tan cerca de la tuya así podre verl… verte- soltó

-Bueno, está bien, pero no estés tan cerca eh…- le dijo sonriendo.

-Jejeje nadie sospechara que te conozco, no te preocupes- le guiño un ojo, que a Serena le produjo algo pero no sabía que exactamente.

Al entrar al restaurant Serena se dirigio a su mesa donde estaba esperándola su cita. Darién entro minutos después pero observaba todo desde afuera y su cara cambio rotundamente cuando vio quien era la cita de Serena –Ese niñito- dijo entre dientes.

Una vez en su mesa alejado de la de Serena y Seiya no le quitaba la vista a este último, pensaba porque Serena había aceptado esta cita con él, después de haberla hecho llorar, seguramente se las ingenio para hacerle caer en sus garras.

De pronto vio que Seiya se puso de pie y con una mano ayudo a Serena a imitarlo, Darién pago la cuenta y los siguio a una distancia prudencial para que no lo vean.

La pareja caminaba por la playa, a lo lejos Darién los vio que se detuvieron y Seiya trato de besar a Serena o al menos eso le pareció, pero ella no quería ya que forcejeaba para alejarse de él. No supo como hizo pero de repente estaba tomando a Seiya de la camisa por la espalda y lo alejo de Serena emitiendo un gruñido. Seiya trastabillo y cayó en la arena sentado.

Serena respiraba agitada, por la reacción de Seiya y por la repentina aparición de Darién.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Darién mirando a Serena, ella solo asintió. Darién se giro para mirar al chico que estaba aun en la arena, Darién lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y lo levanto.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?- en sus ojos se podía ver un gran enojo – ¿quieres que te enseñe como tratar a una mujer? Vaya educación que tienes niñito-

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí idiota?! ¡No te metas ya te lo dije! ¿Acaso eres sordo o tu cerebro esta tan golpeado por "tu trabajito" que te impide entender?- se burlo Seiya con una risa maliciosa.

Darién levanta el brazo con el puño cerrado para propinarle una trompada pero se detiene al escuchar el grito de Serena.

-¡No Darién! déjalo no vale la pena- se la escuchaba decepcionada. El pelinegro la miro y vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de escaparse, mirando fijamente a Seiya y si las miradas mataran en ese momento ese chico estaría enterrado, lo soltó lentamente.

-Eso es mariquita, suéltame, te arrepentirás por esto imbécil, me encargare de que desaparezcas-

Darién tomo a Serena del brazo delicadamente y se vuelvio para mirar a los ojos al chico que le gritaba – Eso lo veremos- Dijo finalmente y se marcho con Serenaí.

Tomaron un taxi para ir a la mansión, Serena mantenía la cabeza baja y Darién estaba nervioso, impotente por la situación de minutos antes, no sabía que hacer o decir, quería decirle algo a Serena pero no sabía que y tampoco sabía si era apropiado que justamente él le diga algo en un momento así.

De repente – No le digas nada a mi papa sobre esto- levanto la cabeza mirando a Darién.

-Serena… sabes que n…-

-Por favor Darién- Suplico con las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas – Si él lo sabe hablaría con Seiya y sus padres y hasta podría haber problemas con sus negocios y no quiero crear nada de eso-

Darién la comprendió y dijo – está bien, por esta vez no le diré nada ¿Será nuestro secreto te parece?- le sonrió dulcemente para tratar de sacarle una sonrisa a esa niña de ojos como el cielo.

-Si- y en su rostro se dibujo una pequeña sonrisa.

No supo bien porque pero Darién sintió ganas de abrazarla, protegerla, si bien de eso se trataba su trabajo, excluyendo lo de abrazarla pensó.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión Darién pago el taxi y bajo rápidamente para abrirle la puerta a Serena.

-Oye, no estés triste, eres muy joven, tendrás miles de citas más, de eso estoy seguro- le dijo con una mirada llena de dulzura.

-¿En serio? ¿Tú crees?- con un leve tono rojo en las mejillas.

-Por supuesto que sí, eres una niña hermosa y te convertirás en una mujer maravillosa, los chicos harán fila para salir contigo, ya veras- le sonrió sinceramente.

-Gra-gracias Darién- con los ojos llenos de lagrimas corrió a abrazarlo, sin saber porque lo había hecho, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que hizo se separo como resorte y subio rápidamente los escalones de la entrada y solo se escucho la puerta cerrarse.

Darién no pudo reaccionar al abrazo repentino de Serena – ¡Rayos! ¡Qué idiota soy! Porque no la abrace, la tenia pegada a mi cuerpo y no hice nada, que tonto soy, si justamente eso era lo que quería hacer yo desde que la vi llorando por ese tipo- maldecía Darién aun parado en la entrada de la mansión con la mirada perdida.

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 3: El amor nace.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	3. El amor nace

Les dejo dos capítulos nuevos de AMOR EN CUSTODIA, espero que les agrade. Y muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia.

Un saludo en especial a princesa selene mai, gracias por tus reviews!

********************S&D*********************

**CAPITULO 3**

**EL AMOR NACE**

En una hermosa habitación de una gran residencia se encontraba un apuesto muchacho de cabellos negros abrochando su camisa blanca que se ajustaba a su tonificado cuerpo, doblo las mangas hasta la mitad de su antebrazo, se miro en el espejo cerciorándose que todo esté en orden y salió de la recamara poniéndose sus gafas de sol.

En otra habitación de dicha mansión se encontraba una jovencita peinando sus largos cabellos dorados frente a su gran espejo, sonreía como tonta y de repente sus manos quedaron quietas, coloco el cepillo sobre un mueble y quedo mirándose en el espejo con los ojos perdidos en algún punto fijo – ¡Porque lo abrece! ¡Qué tonta eres Serena! Ahora como lo mirare… ¡qué vergüenza! – decía para sí misma. Alguien toco la puerta y eso la volvió a la realidad – Señorita Serena sus padres la esperan para desayunar en el jardín – dijo una empleada de la casa y se retiro abruptamente sin darle tiempo a responder a Serena. La rubia termino de peinarse, se coloco brillo labial en tono rosa con sabor a fresa y salió de su habitación.

Iba caminando por uno de los grandes pasillos de la residencia con pasos lentos y firmes con sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro cuando al doblar en una esquina una chica rubia lo golpeo atolondradamente con su cuerpo y casi cae al piso sino ser por los hábiles reflejos del chico quien logro sacar sus manos de los bolsillos y sostenerla de la cintura.

-Da-Darién-

-Buenos días Serena, debes de tener más cuidado- le sonrió dulcemente. Serena no logro articular palabra ya que se sentía avergonzada por lo que paso la noche anterior y se hundía en ese par de ojos azules como el océano profundo.

-S-Si lo hare- y lanzo una carcajada que dejo en desconcierto al pelinegro.

-¿Vas a salir?- Se animo a preguntar la rubia con cierta timidez.

-Eh… si, hoy es mi día libre y bueno, quiero aprovecharlo, así visito a algunas personas muy importantes para mí y una en especial – dijo con alegría en el rostro que no resulto desapercibida por Serena y le produjo como una punzada en el pecho.

-Espero no te metas en problemas y me necesites- bromeo Darién para hacerla sonreír ya que por alguna razón sus ojos se apagaron de repente.

-No creo necesitarte- apenas se la escucho decir y siguió su camino hasta perderse en el pasillo.

Darién quedo con un dejo de tristeza al escuchar esas palabras, y no entendía porque, quizás porque su trabajo podría peligrar si ella no lo necesitaba… como custodio por supuesto, pensó.

Serena llego al jardín, saludo a sus padres con un beso y se sentó a desayunar, Ikuko noto muy callada a su hija por lo que le pregunta:

-Serena. Corazón ¿te sucede algo?-

-N-No mama ¿porque lo dices?- sorprendida.

-Es que estas muy calladita mi amor, eso no es normal en ti jejeje- Sonrío su madre inocentemente.

-Déjala Ikuko seguro es porque todavía es muy temprano y siendo sábado…- y se interrumpe como acordándose de repente – ¿y cómo te fue con tu cita anoche princesa? –frunció el seño con una voz molesta.

Serena recordó ese mal rato y sin poder evitarlo sus ojos miraron el piso – Bien papá – sonrío tontamente al recordar las palabras de Darién y como estuvo a punto de matar a golpes a su cita -sin embargo ese era su trabajo, no lo hizo por otro motivo- pensó y rápidamente su sonrisa se disolvió por los aires.

**********************S&D**********************

-Hola amigo. ¿Como estas?- Dijo Andrew golpeando fuertemente con una mano la espalda de Darién.

-Que buena bienvenida Drew- se quejo el pelinegro sobándose la espalda.

- Si si yo también te extrañe- Y ambos rieron.

- ¿Que quieres que te sirva Darién?-

- Lo mismo de siempre amigo-

-Perfecto ya le digo a Lita que te lo prepare-

-Y hablando de la hermosa Lita- exagerando su énfasis en las dos últimas palabras para exaltar a su amigo - ¿Cómo esta? ¿Ya te le declaraste?- dijo esto último en voz baja para que nadie lo escuchara que hasta el propio Andrew no lo logro escuchar.

-Si si ella está muy bien, pero ¿sabes? Aun no me animo a expresarle mis sentimientos- Dijo el rubio de ojos verdes también con voz poco audible y apenada.

-Ay amigo ¿y qué esperas para hacerlo?-

-Es que quiero esperar el momento adecuado y que todo sea perfecto-

-Ay tu siempre tan romántico jajaja- río con burla el pelinegro.

-¿Andrew eres romántico?- dijo con sorpresa la castaña de hermosos ojos verdes que llevaba un bandeja con una taza de café y una porción de pastel de chocolate.

-Eh… ehh… yo…- al ver los notables nervios de su amigo Darién respondió por él.

-Si Andrew es muuuuy romántico, ¿no sabias Lita?-

-La verdad no, no lo sabía- mirando al ojiverde.

-Pues deberías de conocerlo más- Ante semejante ayuda de su amigo el rubio estaba que ardía, si no estuviese la chica de sus sueños presente de seguro ya habría estrangulado a Darién.

-Bu- bueno Darién porque no nos cuentas que hay de ti, me dijiste que estás trabajando de guardaespaldas-

-Así es Drew, comencé hace una semana apenas-

-Debe ser muy agotador ese trabajo, andar detrás de gente rica y aburrida todo el día- dijo Lita apoyando sus codos sobre la barra del Crow, negocio de Andrew y donde ella consiguió trabajo por ser tan buena chef.

Darién sonrío de lado – en realidad cuido a una adolescente – tomo un sorbo de su café. Andrew y Lita se miraron y luego miran al pelinegro con asombro.

-Bueno no me miren así, ¿qué hay de extraño en eso?- con cierta molestia dijo ante la mirada de sus amigos.

-Es que solo me sorprende que seas la seguridad de una chica – río Andrew maliciosamente – Ya sabes tú eres un rompecorazones –

-Antes que nada yo soy muy profesional Andrew, además ella solo es una niña –

-Sí pero lo de profesional lo dijiste también cuando estuviste con la hija de un empresario al que custodiabas-

-Eso fue solo una noche- Dijo sin importancia.

-También fue solo una noche con la ahijada del senador de…- Darién lo interrumpió – Eso fue un desliz de mi parte además ella se me regalo desde el primer momento – tomando otro sorbo de café – Y con esta niña nunca podría pasar porque es… una niña, no me aprovecharía de eso – comió un trozo de pastel.

-Nunca digas nunca amigo- Dijo el rubio perdiéndose en la cocina.

******************S&D*****************

Luego de retirarse del Crow Darién llego a una casa blanca, de dos pisos, con grandes ventanales, y una hermosa entrada con un pequeño jardín lleno de rosas rojas, detuvo su coche y al bajar del mismo la gran puerta blanca de la casa se abrió y una muchacha de cabellos negros y largo hasta la cadera salió corriendo en busca de los brazos del pelinegro.

-¡Darién! ¡Te extrañe mucho!- colgándose del cuello del chico y besando su mejilla.

-Que exagerada eres Rei, solo hace unos días que no nos vemos- tratando de respirar por el abrazo estrangulante de la chica.

-Ay parece que ni me extrañaste, ¿acaso no existo para ti Darién?- alejándose del ojiazul y con sus ojos encendidos.

-Claro que si existes Rei, no digas esas cosas, sabes cuánto te quiero, eres mi mejor hermana-

-Soy la única que tienes- dijo cruzándose de brazos. El la abrazo con cariño y beso el tope de su cabeza.

-Tonta, vine a ver como estabas y si necesitas algo-

-Todo está bien hermanito, gracias por preocuparte- con una gran sonrisa.

-Está bien, entonces ya me voy, ya es tarde y tengo que descansar- saludo a su hermana con un beso en la mejilla, subió a su Ferrari y se marcho sin más.

*******************S&D*******************

Llegando a la gran mansión Darién fue directamente a su habitación, por alguna razón no quería encontrarse con nadie y muchos menos con Serena, aunque en realidad en el fondo sentía que quería verla antes de ir a dormir, pero no, era mejor que no la viera, porque inconscientemente algo lo estaba perturbando cuando la veía. Una vez que llega a su habitación se desvistió apresuradamente y se acostó y lentamente se entrego a los brazos de Morfeo.

Serena salió del baño con el pijama puesto y se tiro encima de su cama, con los brazos extendidos a los lados. De nuevo en su mente vagaba la imagen de Darién tomando a Seiya por la camisa, se veía tan varonil, tan atractivo con esa reacción violenta, que sus mejillas enrojecieron en un pestañeo. No, eso no podía ser, no tenia que pensar en su custodio como lo que estaba pensando, como hombre, no debía simplemente. Y con esos pensamientos se quedo plenamente dormida.

********************S&D*******************

**Proximamente… Capitulo 4: En mis manos**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	4. En mis manos

**CAPITULO 4**

**EN MIS MANOS**

El fin de semana pasó rápido, llegando el día lunes. Por la mañana como siempre Serena renegaba para levantarse para ir a la escuela. Después de varios largos minutos la chica rubia baja a desayunar con sus padres en el enorme comedor. Lo que vio la sorprendió, solo había desayuno para una persona: ella evidentemente.

-¿Mi papá y mi mamá todavía no despiertan?- pregunto al mayordomo Artemis.

-Señorita Serena ellos desafortunadamente tuvieron que irse de viaje antes que usted despertara, por eso mismo no quisieron decirle nada, dijeron que cuando salga del colegio la llamarían, que no se preocupe-

Serena solo asintió y se sentó a terminar el desayuno, en realidad no le sorprendía que sus padres salieran de viaje de repente, no es la primera vez, desde pequeña había pasado, y quedaba a cargo de Artemis y Luna su ama de llaves, ambos eran los empleados con más tiempo en la casa, la conocían desde que nació y siempre cuidaron de ella como si fuera su propia nieta, es lo que le decían siempre con mucho cariño.

Salió de la casa dirigiéndose a su Mercedes, donde la esperaba su chofer y su guardaespaldas tan guapo. Se saludaron con unos buenos días y subieron al auto.

En la escuela todo transcurrió de la misma manera, había sacado una buena nota en un examen de literatura, lo cual la sorprendió. Se sintió aliviada al enterarse de que Seiya se ausentaría unos días por cuestiones personales, según dijeron los profesores. La verdad no lo quería ver después de lo mal que lo paso en la salida con él, en realidad todo iba bien hasta que intento besarla a la fuerza, ¿qué demonios le había pasado?

En cambio Darién se sentía feliz al no ver a ese niñito, como le decía él, porque si lo veía temía no controlarse, y más feliz se puso cuando Serena le comento que no iría a la escuela por unos días.

Además el Señor Tsukino le había pedido que no la dejara sola en ningún momento.

******************Flashback******************

-Señor Tsukino, me avisaron que quería verme- Darién estaba helado, ¿quizás los padres de Seiya habían hablado con él y de ser así seguramente habían agrandado el asunto? Si, debe admitirlo, sintió peligrar su empleo, pero si así fuera el tenia motivos por haber reaccionado así, aunque en su interior no sabía porque se violento tanto.

-Así es Señor Chiba- hablo por fin el Señor Kenji – Le quiero comunicar que estaré ausente por unas semanas, también lo estará mi esposa, y como imaginara mi pequeña Serena no podrá ir con nosotros por el ciclo escolar-

-Comprendo Señor-

-Entonces quiero y le pido, le ruego más bien que no se separe de Serena en ningún momento, ni siquiera mientras duerme si fuese necesario – dijo el hombre mirando con preocupación a Darién y esperando una respuesta de éste.

-No se preocupe Señor, no dude de que así será- La verdad que por alguna razón sentía que debía protegerla y no era por ser su guardaespaldas.

-Le confieso Señor Chiba que no podre estar tranquilo ni un minuto sabiendo que mi princesa indefensa esta aquí, tan expuesta al peligro, como sabrá he recibido amenazas últimamente y temo por mi niña- con la voz entrecortada a punto quebrarse del todo, Darién noto el miedo que sentía ese hombre y la gran, enorme, excesivamente enorme responsabilidad que estaba asumiendo sobre la vida de esa chica rubia.

-Prometo que no la dejare sola jamás, estaré siempre con ella, seré su sombra, Señor Tsukino le juro que Serena estará a salvo conmigo, no permitiré que nadie piense si quiera en hacerle daño- la voz tan seria y segura de Darién, convenció al Señor Kenji quien sonrío amablemente con tranquilidad.

Justo cuando el pelinegro estaba por salir de la oficina el hombre dijo:

-Señor Chiba, mi pequeña Serena esta en sus manos, confió en usted- A Darién se le congelo el cuerpo al escuchar esta frase, la vida de Serena estaba en sus manos, si algo le pasaba… No, no nada le pasara estando con él, eso lo sabía y estaba seguro de sí mismo, pero… "confió en usted" eso lo perturbaba, y el teniendo pensamientos ¿o sentimientos? Hacia esa chica, la culpa lo mataba.

****************Fin Flash Back*****************

Y ese chico era amenaza para la rubia, no se comportaba como debía con ella, como un caballero, en fin era un niño, que iba a saber cómo tratar a una dama como Serena.

Durante en el camino a la casa Darién pensaba tratar conversar con la chica de ojos azules claros, pero desafortunadamente para el ella había invitado a almorzar a una amiga, más precisamente a Mina, una chica de la misma edad de Serena, de cabellos rubios largos sujetado por un moño rojo, de ojos azules un poco más oscuros que los de Serena, piel blanca y muy parlanchina por lo que pudo apreciar durante el viaje de la escuela a la casa. Darién pensó si sería mejor tirarse del auto en movimiento a seguir escuchando a esa rubia tan charlatana. Pero la imagen del Señor Kenji diciendo "no se separe de Serena" lo detuvo de hacer semejante barbaridad.

Al fin llegaron a la mansión y ni bien el auto se detuvo Darién sale del mismo como si hubiese visto al demonio personificado en Mina.

Por la tarde decidió leer un libro, aprovechando la tranquilidad de la casa y sabiendo que Serena estaba a salvo dentro de la misma por la extrema seguridad que hay en dicho lugar. Y además por no querer acercarse a esa amiguita que trajo a la casa, temía que le hiciera un interrogatorio como hace horas le hizo.

*******************Flash Back********************

Darién esperaba en la entrada de la escuela a Serena, la vio acercarse a él pero una chica rubia venia a su lado muy sonriente.

-Hola Darién, ella es Mina Aino, mi amiga-

-Hola guapo- dijo la rubia de moño rojo – Ay pero Serena no me habías dicho que era tan guapo, atractivo y sexy, que mala eres amiga- Darién no logro articular palabra ante los dichos de la pequeña mujercita y sus mejillas se colorean de rojo.

-Ay Mina que cosas dices- Río Serena notablemente tan o más incomoda que el pelinegro.

Una vez en el auto, Mina siguió poniendo nervioso a Darien y Serena también se sintió tan apenada por los comentarios de su amiga.

-Y dime Darién ¿tienes novia?- Serena abrió los ojos como platos y espero la respuesta del chico pero en eso es interrumpido – ay de seguro que si, si eres tan guapo, sexy y atractivo, yo creo que debes de tener más de una novia ¿verdad?- Lo mira esperando que responda, pero el chico estaba tan shockeado que no sabía que decir – y cuéntame ¿la amas? ¿Hacen el amor o solo es sexo?-

-¡MINA!- Grito Serena al ver el rostro de Darién tan tenso que pareció petrificado.

-Ay Sere, son preguntas muy fácil de responder- sonrío a Darién de oreja a oreja como si fuera de lo más normal.

Por fin llegaron a la mansión y Darien miro el techo del vehículo, como mirando el cielo dándole gracias, y poder escapar de semejante entrevista de Mina, la desubicada.

****************Fin Flash Back****************

Luego de unas horas de lectura dejo el libro en la mesa de noche y tomo una ducha ligera, se seco, se puso un bóxer blanco, y se acostó en la cama para descansar hasta el día siguiente, si bien era aun temprano, aprovecharía ese tiempo para estar totalmente tranquilo en la cama.

*********************S&D**********************

**Próximamente… Capitulo 5: Acercándonos**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	5. Acercandonos

**.**

**.**

************************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 5**

**ACERCANDONOS**

**.**

**.**

En la mañana siguiente, Darién esperaba a Serena como siempre al lado del flamante automóvil, la rubia bajo de dos en dos los escalones de la entrada, se la notaba agitada, seguramente se había dormido y no quería llegar tarde a la escuela, pensó Darién y porque no también el chofer, que la miraban con una sonrisa.

-Me he quedado dormida, creo que mi alarma no sonó o no la escuche jeje.- Se disculpo Serena con una gran sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas.

-No se preocupe Señorita, llegaremos a tiempo- Dijo el chofer.

Al llegar al colegio. –Disculpa a mi amiga Mina por lo de ayer- Dijo Serena mirando a Darién – ella es así siempre, demasiado… liberal…

-No pasa nada- Contesto el pelinegro abriendo la puerta para ingresar al instituto.

Cuatro horas más tarde Serena salió del salón, Darién la miro con asombro y preocupación. -¿Paso algo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Por qué saliste del salón antes de que terminaran las clases?-

-Tranquilo Darién jeje, no paso nada malo, me encuentro bien y salí porque ya terminaron las clases por hoy, el ultimo profesor aviso que no vendría y yo… olvide decirle al chofer- Dijo mirando al suelo apenada.

Uff! Qué alivio pensó Darién. Y mientras caminaban hacia la salida –Bueno ¿entonces nos tomamos un taxi o lo llamamos?-

-Ninguna de las dos cosas-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto Darién desconcertado.

-Digo… me gustaría ir a caminar un rato por el parque, el día esta precioso-

-Como tú quieras princesa- Serena lo miro queriendo creer que lo que escucho fue cierto, que no fue su inconsciente haciéndole una mala jugada, pero para su sorpresa Darién seguía caminando a su lado como si nada, con la mirada al frente, si, seguramente fue su propia cabecita loca la que imagino escuchar que Darién la llamo "princesa".

**Darién POV**

-¡Nooooo! ¡Maldito seas Darién Chiba! Como se te ocurre decirle "Como tú quieras PRINCESA", es mas ni siquiera sé porque demonios la llame así! Pero me alivia saber que no me ha escuchado, bueno eso parece, porque no me ha dicho nada al respecto. Ay, mi cabeza da vueltas, no sé porque me siento así estando a su lado, porque no puedo mirarla a los ojos cuando ella me mira por más de dos segundos! ¿Qué me está pasando? ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de abrazarla, de verla a cada instante? Sera que… me estoy… enam… NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO CHIBA! No te puedes enam…. De una chica así, ella es tan pequeña, frágil, inocente, hermosa, mágica, única y… multimillonaria! NO y NO! Además… jamás se fijaría en un simple guardaespaldas como yo y encima viejo.

**FIN Darién POV**

-Mira Darién un carrito de helados!- dijo Serena dando saltitos tirando del brazo de su custodio, volviéndolo a la realidad.

Darién sonrío y fue llevado casi a la fuerza hacia el carrito. Pidieron ambos helado de chocolate.

-Que bueno, tenemos el mismo gusto por los helados parece- exclamo Serena y ambos rieron.

-Mira ¿te parece si nos sentamos debajo de ese árbol?- Le pregunto Darién.

-Me parece perfecto- Se sentaron y Serena dejo su bolso de la escuela a un lado. Se formo un silencio incomodo entre los dos, a ninguno se le ocurría decir algo, entonces fue la rubia quien rompió el hielo.

-Da-Darién…-

-Mmm…- Saboreando su helado.

-Nunca respondiste la pregunta que te hizo Mina- Dijo apenada. La verdad es que le interesaba saber si tenía o no novia, no sabía bien la razón de ese interés, bah a quien quería mentir, ella sabía muy bien la razón.

Darién paro de comer su helado de golpe y un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al acordarse de las preguntas de la amiga de la chica que tenia al lado.

-A cual de todas ellas te refieres- logro decir tragando saliva.

-Bu-bueno me refiero a si tienes novia- Dijo Serena completamente roja.

Esto enternece a Darién y con una sonrisa le contesto. –No, no tengo novia. ¿Porque?- y se acomodo para quedar enfrente de la rubia, que se encontraba nerviosa por esa cercanía.

-Ehh… solo preguntaba, por simple curiosidad- Y río nerviosa.

Darién se acerco más hacia ella – ¿Segura?-

-Si…- Se miraron fijamente a los ojos y cada vez se acercaban más y más, casi se podían escuchar los latidos de sus corazones, a escasos centímetros de sus labios, Serena grito y por instinto se separo de Darién, haciendo que éste se aleje.

-Mí helado… Mi uniforme- Dijo Serena mirando su camisa blanca con una mancha marrón, Darién río al ver el porqué de su grito. –No es gracioso Darién-

-Sí , sí lo es- y siguió riendo, en el fondo lo hacía para olvidar lo que hace segundos estaba a punto de hacer, sabiendo de antemano que jamás podría olvidarlo…

**.**

**.**

***********************S&D************************

**.**

**.**

**Próximamente… Capitulo 6: Primer beso**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	6. Primer beso

**.**

**.**

**********************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 6**

**PRIMER BESO**

**.**

**.**

La noche estaba perfecta, llena de estrellas y la luna más grande que nunca, Serena estaba en el balcón de su habitación observando el hermoso cielo. Eran las 23:47 pm y sentía ganas de caminar, bajo hacia el jardín para dar una vuelta cerca de la fuente y la piscina.

Darien estaba recostado en el sillón que había en su habitación mirando el techo pensando en lo que estuvo a punto de hacer en el parque, y se maldijo una vez más por ese acto imperdonable. Donde quedo el autocontrol, su segundo nombre.

Cuando escucho unos rugidos muy fuertes. -¿truenos? se avecina una gran tormenta al parecer- se dijo a sí mismo, saliendo al balcón, y ahí, la vio, su rubio tormento en el jardín sentada en el borde de la fuente –Que hace sola a estas horas afuera- Se pregunto.

Serena miraba el cielo que hacía unos minutos estaba lleno de estrellas y ahora solo se veían nubes oscuras cubriéndolas y uno que otro relámpago a lo lejos. Cuando de pronto una voz la hizo sobresaltarse.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora y sola?-

-Ah… Darién, me asustaste, solo estaba pensando…-

-Me hubieras avisado para acompañarte-

-No me pareció necesario, además estoy en casa y hay guardias por todas partes- Le sonrió.

-Aun así princesa, es peligroso-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que es pelig…-

-No, ¿Cómo me dijiste?-

Darién se acerco quedando a centímetros de ella- Te dije princesa-

-Entonces hoy… en el parque, no lo imagine ¿cierto?-

El pelinegro sonrío y negó con la cabeza.

Empezaron a caer las primeras gotas las cuales eran grandes. –Creo que es mejor que entremos si no nos queremos enfermar- Dijo Darién mirando hacia el cielo.

Sigilosamente Serena se acerco a él y cuando bajo la cabeza se encontró con los ojos de la rubia, se quedaron mirando por lo que les parece una eternidad. De pronto el autocontrol del custodio se fue al demonio. La tomo del rostro con ambas manos, acaricio su mejilla y poso sus labios sobre los de Serena, el beso fue dulce, tierno, lleno de ¿amor? Serena se sentía flotar, todo era perfecto, como había imaginado que fuese su primer beso, bajo la lluvia que se hacía más fuerte, con un hombre de ensueño literalmente, totalmente empapado, con su camisa celeste abierta tres botones y jeans pegados al cuerpo, efecto de la lluvia. Llevo sus brazos al cuello del moreno y con sus manos acaricio su nuca, su pelo.

Darién bajo una mano hacia su cintura y la pego más a su cuerpo, su vestido blanco sumamente corto ceñía su figura perfecta, dejando poco a la imaginación.

Por falta de aire tuvieron que romper el momento mágico, se quedaron mirándose tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos decían.

-Princesa…- Darién le sonrío y Serena le devolvió la sonrisa y se dieron un beso corto pero muy tierno. Y tomados de la mano entraron a la casa.

**.**

**.**

**********************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

**Serena POV**

-¡No lo puedo creer! Si esto es un sueño no quiero despertar ¡jamás! Mi primer beso…- acariciando sus labios- ¡Mi primer beso fue con Darien! Con Darien…- con los ojos cerrados se dejo caer en la cama, envuelta solo con la toalla, después de haberse sacado la ropa mojada.

-Fue perfecto, como siempre lo soñé, y él me dijo princesa… Ay creo que no podre dormir después de lo que paso- Dijo casi en un grito con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Me pregunto que habrá significado para Darien ese beso.-

Y con este pensamiento la rubia se rindió a Morfeo.

**FIN Serena POV**

**.**

**.**

Darien salió del baño luego de tomar una ducha, se puso un bóxer negro y se metió debajo de las sabanas, con las manos debajo de su cabeza pensó en el beso con Serena.

**.**

**.**

**Darien POV**

-La bese… y aun no sé porque no pude contenerme a hacerlo, ella es una niña todavía, pero diablos que me gusta, ella es tan… hermosa, tan… perfecta. Mande al demonio todo lo demás cuando la tuve enfrente de mí con ese vestidito que le quedaba de infarto, poco me importo si perdía el trabajo después de besarla, solo sé que quería sentir sus labios sobre los míos, y para mi fortuna ella no opuso resistencia alguna.

Cuando posicione mis labios en los suyos, sentí que volaba lentamente, sentir esa calidez me embriagaba, sentir su lengua jugar con la mía… ¡Diablos!-

Solo recordar ese momento subía la temperatura de Darien, que al ver como su entrepierna reaccionaba, decidió dormir, sino ahí mismo iría al cuarto de Serena y no quería imaginar que podría pasar.

**FIN Darien POV**

**.**

**.**

*********************S&D**********************

**.**

**.**

**Próximamente… Capitulo 7: Declaración**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	7. Declaracion

Hola aqui les traigo el septimo capitulo, como veran actualizo todos los dias, porque no soy de las que dejan pasar mucho el tiempo jeje, me parece que asi se pierde el hilo de la historia, porque me ha pasado.

Les comento que AMOR EN CUSTODIA ya tiene final, bueno en realidad no me decido por uno en concreto :p y les aviso que pase lo que pase (problemas tecnicos, personales, etc) no abandonare ningun fic mio. Odio las historias incompletas, dejadas a la deriva, ESE no es mi caso.

princesa selene mai : Me alegro mucho que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, se que fue corto, este es un poco mas largo, espero que te agrade tambien :)

dulcedelfin2010 : tu consejo es bien recibido pero lamentablemente el fic ya esta terminado, y no "puedo" (quiero)

cambiarlo, por el momento sera asi, quizas lo reedite en un futuro :)

yesqui2000 : quise hacer la escena del primer beso exactamente como lo describiste, "algo magico", la situacion lo ameritaba :)

Y tambien muchas gracias a todos los que leen y no dejan reviews (que son muchos jeje) :)

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 7**

**DECLARACION**

**.**

**.**

Al día siguiente, un trueno bastante fuerte despertó a Serena haciéndola saltar de la cama. – Ay maldita tormenta, porque me asustas así-

Inmediatamente se dirigió al baño para tomar una ducha, 15 minutos después ya se encontraba lista para bajar a desayunar.

Iba bajando las escaleras pensando solo en una cosa: Darien, con una gran sonrisa se sentó en la silla que siempre ocupa en la mesa, y su sonrisa se hizo más grande si cabe, al ver una rosa roja al lado de su plato, junto a una pequeña tarjeta –Darien…- dijo mirando la rosa con los ojitos en forma de corazoncitos. Se dispuso a leer la tarjeta.

"Princesa:

Espero poder verte en la noche, ya que hoy es mi día libre y no podre hacerlo antes, estaré contando los minutos para que llegue ese momento, tenemos que hablar. Me gustaría decirte lo siguiente que te voy a decir personalmente pero no aguanto más.

¡TE QUIERO!

Darien"

-Mi querido Darien…- Sus ojos se cristalizaron al releer la tarjeta de su amado. –Sospecho que hoy será un gran día-

Al terminar de desayunar Serena fue al jardín a hablar por teléfono con su mejor amiga Mina - ¡No te imaginas lo que tengo que contarte!- Dijo la rubia en un tono más que exaltado.

-¡Hola! Estoy bien, gracias por preguntar- Dijo sarcásticamente la otra rubia.

-Oh perdona Mina, ¡es que estoy en las nubes!- Río Serena acostándose en el césped del jardín rodando sobre el mismo mas que emocionada.

-Calma Sere, dime que es lo que me tienes que contar con tanta urgencia-

-¡Tengo novioooooo!- Grito Serena haciendo que del otro lado Mina alejara el teléfono de su oído.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Novio?- Pregunto Mina asombrada.

-Bueno en realidad no somos novios todavía, ¡pero estoy segura que hoy me pedirá que sea su novia!- Dijo con la mirada perdida en el cielo, en pose soñadora.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando Serena? ¿A quién te refieres?

-De Darien, mi guardaespaldas- Dijo un poco sonrojada.

-¡¿QUEEEEE?! ¡¿TÚ y TU GUARDAESPALDAS?!- La mandíbula de Mina quedo en el piso al escuchar lo que su amiga había dicho.

-Si Mina, el y yo nos… besamos ayer en la noche. Fue tan lindo, maravilloso, simplemente mágico amiga, no te lo puedo describir con palabras el momento ni mucho menos lo que sentí al tocar sus labios con los míos.-

-Ay Sere la verdad que te puedo decir, ¡TE FELICITO!

¡Darien esta de muerte! Si no lo hacías tu lo iba a hacer yo eh jajajaja, bien guardadito te lo tenias amiga-

-¡Mina como dices esas cosas!- En sus ojos se podía ver celos.

-Tranquila Sere, solo bromeaba jejeje, bueno pero tienes que aceptar que Darien es súper atractivo jejeje-

Serena suspiro y la imagen del pelinegro vino a su mente – En eso estoy cien por ciento de acuerdo jejeje-

-Oye tengo que colgar prometí acompañar a mi mama a un coctel, me encantaría seguir hablando contigo del apuesto Darien jejeje, pero mañana en la escuela me cuentas todo con lujo de detalles ehh-

-Claro amiga, cuídate, bye-

-Bye, ah! Y salúdame al sexy de Darien jijiji- Justo cuando Serena estaba por decir algo de forma no tan amable Mina ya había colgado.

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

Darien bajaba de su Ferrari con una rosa roja en la mano y un tierno peluche en la otra, era un conejito rosa con un corazoncito rojo sostenido por sus manitos, en el que decía TE QUIERO. Se dirigía a la mansión, más precisamente a la habitación de Serena, estaba decidido a declararle lo que sentía por ella y que no lo quiso aceptar hasta que la beso y después de tanto hablar al respecto con su mejor amigo, casi hermano, Andrew.

**.**

**.**

**************************Flashback***************** *********

**.**

**.**

-La verdad no lo puedo creer hermano- Decía un Andrew totalmente asombrado mirando a su amigo pelinegro.

-Créeme que ni yo lo puedo creer aun- Darien continuo luego de tomar su tercer café- No sé cómo paso Drew, pero creo que me enamore de Serena, desde el primer día sentí algo en mi en cuando apenas la vi a los ojos, esos ojos celestes, son como el cielo, y ni te imaginas lo que sentí cuando por fin la bese-

Andrew noto el brillo en los ojos de Darien y vio que lo que decía era totalmente cierto, su amigo estaba enamorado de esa niña.

-Woow quien lo diría, el gran Darien Chiba enamorado de una adolescente, si que te cautivo esa chica, quisiera conocerla-

-¿Crees que soy un pervertido o algo así verdad? Ella es tan pequeña aun, y además soy su guardaespaldas, bueno hasta ahora lo soy, si se enteraran sus padres- Darien se pasaba la mano por el pelo a cada momento en notable estado de preocupación.

-Tranquilízate Dar, antes que nada debes de hablar con ella y decirle lo que te pasa y ver si ella siente algo por ti, y luego podrán pensar con cautela lo que podrían hacer con lo que sienten-

-Te juro Andrew que si ella también me corresponde luchare por nuestro amor, no me importara quien trate de interponerse, peleare hasta el final con quien sea por ella, esta vez no me rendiré-

Andrew quedo perplejo mirando a su amigo tan seguro de sus palabras, entonces sonrió y palmeo la espalda del chico de ojos zafiros.

-Adelante Darien, ve por ella y dile de una buena vez lo que sientes, sabes que tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea, ve-

-Gracias amigo, ¿sabes que te quiero verdad?- Abrazo fraternalmente al rubio.

-Ay Lita tiene razón, el amor cambia a las personas- Dijo pícaramente Drew. Darien lo miro medio avergonzado.

-Jaja no te preocupes Chiba, nadie se enterara de esta escenita de cariño jaja- El rubio seguía picando a su amigo a propósito.

-Creo que mejor será que me vaya, no quiero llegar tarde y encontrar a mi princesa dormida- Dijo tomando su chaqueta y saliendo del Crow levantando la mano en a puerta aun de espaldas hacia su rubio amigo quien reía.

**.**

**.**

**************************Fin Flashback**********************

**.**

**.**

Darien estaba en frente de la puerta de la habitación de Serena, se sentía nervioso, sus manos sudaban, se sentía como un adolescente en la primera cita o algo por el estilo, era algo que nunca le había pasado antes.

Decidido toco la puerta – Adelante – Escucho decir a su princesa del otro lado, respiro hondo para tomar valor y entro. Serena estaba en el balcón de espaldas a él, tenía una falda de jeans gris oscuro, un strapples rosa claro y sandalias con plataforma del mismo color, su pelo lo traía suelto ondeándose con el suave viento. Estaba sumamente hermosa.

Darien quedo mirándola un instante, recorriéndola con los ojos, realmente a pesar de su edad era toda una mujer.

Serena al no escuchar ningún sonido se giro para ver quien había entrado a su habitación, y quedo afortunadamente sorprendida al ver a su amado Darien caminado hacia ella, solo pudo hacer una cosa en ese momento: sonreír a más no poder.

-Hola princesa, esto es para ti, espero te gusten- Dijo Darien aun algo nervioso dándole la rosa y el peluche.

Los ojos de Serena se agrandaron y sonrió feliz –Gracias Darien, me encantan- Mirándolo a los ojos le dijo - ¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que me regalan flores-

-¿En serio?- Pregunto incrédulo.

-Sí, ¿y sabes algo más?- Darien la miraba esperando que continúe- Las rosas rojas son mis favoritas- Dijo sonrojada.

Darien sonrió lleno de alegría al escuchar esas palabras, a él también le gustaban las rosas rojas.

-Ah, y el conejito me encanta también, es tan tierno- Acariciando el peluche con su mejilla, gesto que enterneció a Darien.

-Me alegra que te hayan gustado princesa, pero yo venía a decirte algo- Ella lo miraba expectante- Desde que te vi siento algo que nunca antes había sentido, creo que es amor, sé que hay diferencia de edad, pero la verdad a mi no me importa, yo solo sé que quiero estar a tu lado siempre, protegerte, cuidarte, pero no como guardaespaldas, sino como… tu novio, si me dieras esa oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz, que puedo demostrarte cuanto te… quiero- No sabía porque interiormente quería decirle "te amo" pero no le salió, ¿habrá sido por miedo? ¿Miedo a que ella lo rechazara y no podría vivir con ello? Pensaba.

Serena creía que iba a escuchar más que un te quiero eso la decepciono, porque ella lo amaba, lo supo desde que lo vio en toalla en su habitación, desde que golpeo a Seiya y la defendió de este, desde que caminaron por el parque, desde que lo abrazo después de su desastroso intento de cita con Seiya, desde ese beso bajo la lluvia, hace tiempo que amaba a su guardaespaldas.

Darien esperaba impaciente alguna respuesta, algún gesto por parte de ella. El silencio le estaba carcomiendo el alma.

-Darien… a mí tampoco me importa la diferencia de edad, además no es tanta- Sonrió- me encantaría poder ser tu novia porque yo también te quiero- Estuvo a punto de decirle que lo amaba, pero hasta no sentirse segura de los sentimientos de él no se lo podría decir, no quería sufrir.

La expresión de Darien cambio rotundamente a una de felicidad implacable.

-Entonces- Tomándola de las manos a la altura de su pecho- ¿Serena Tsukino quieres ser mi novia?-

Los ojitos de Serena brillaron bajo la luz de la luna- SIII, quiero ser tu novia Darien Chiba!- Enlazo sus brazos en el cuello de él y lentamente la tomo de la cintura y se besaron dulcemente sellando esa hermosa declaración de amor.

**.**

**.**

**************************S&D*********************** **

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 8: El secuestro**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	8. El secuestro

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 8**

**EL SECUESTRO**

**.**

**.**

**Darien POV**

-Cuatro… Cuatro horas hace que somos novios, no lo puedo creer, tengo miedo que sea un sueño y en cualquier momento despierte y todo termine- pensaba el pelinegro acostado en su cama, sin poder dormir pensando en su princesa.

-Prometo que hare todo lo que esté a mi alcance para hacerte feliz Serena, porque te amo mi princesa. Solo hay un gran, gran inconveniente: la edad; se que a tus padres no le agradara la noticia, y creo que es mejor que por el momento nadie se entere de nuestro noviazgo, podrían ser crueles y no quiero que sufras mi niña-

Miro el reloj que está en la mesita de noche y dijo – Bueno creo que es mejor que duerma, necesito estar lo más lucido posible para mañana – Diciendo esto se coloco de costado y se entrego a Morfeo.

**FIN Darien POV**

*******************************S&D****************** **********

-Si papi, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Decía Serena hablando por teléfono con su padre. – No te preocupes, no me pasara nada, tengo a Darien ¿recuerdas?-

-Si mi princesa, lo sé, y confió en el, por eso te deje en sus manos prácticamente. Bueno antes de que vayas a la escuela quiero hablar con Darien, así que pásame un momento con el mi niña- Dijo el Sr. Kenji

-¡Siii papi ya te lo paso!- Dijo una entusiasmada Serena por ver a su querido novio.

Fue en busca del pelinegro, quien se encontraba en frente de uno de los grandes ventanales de la mansión, mirando un punto fijo.

-Darien, mi papa quiere hablar contigo- Le dijo abrazándolo desde atrás, esto sorprendió al chico que inmediatamente dio media vuelta y correspondió el abrazo. Tomo el teléfono, y cuando estaba por hablar miro a Serena, que capto el significado de su mirada.

-Te espero en el auto- Le tiro un beso y sonriendo se alejo del lugar. Darien la vio irse con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Sr. Tsukino? Serena me dijo que quería hablar conmigo-

-Oh si, Sr. Chiba así es, quería saber cómo van las cosas por ahí ¿alguna novedad?- Pregunto el Sr. Tsukino en un tono preocupado.

-No señor, todo está bien, nada anormal, y como usted ordeno estoy con su hija en todo momento-

-Me tranquiliza mucho escuchar esas palabras muchacho, espero que todo siga así, ya que en cuatro o cinco días más volveremos y temo que aprovechen nuestra ausencia para hacerle daño a mi niña-

-No se preocupe Sr. Tsukino, yo la protegeré bien, cualquier cosa no dude que me comunicare con usted al instante-

-Gracias muchacho, estaré al tanto de todo. Adiós-

-Adiós Sr.- Ambos colgaron.

****************************S&D******************* ********

En un pasillo de la escuela…

-Ay qué bueno que no haya venido el profesor Tomoe otra vez, así pudimos salir antes de la hora de salida- Dijo una alegre Serena.

-Tienes razón Sere, que te parece si vamos al Crow a tomar y comer algo-

-Bueno no sé, es que tengo que esperar a Darien que venga por mí-

-Ay quién lo diría amiga, antes no lo querías ni a varios metros y ahora son novios jijiji picarona- Las mejillas de Serena tomaron un color escarlata.

-No te preocupes Sere, llámale y dile que pase por ti por el Crow y listo. Pero porque él no está aquí contigo, digo nunca se te despega jijiji-

-Es que mi auto sufrió un accidente cuando llegamos a la escuela, un chico lo choco desde atrás, y entonces te imaginaras como me puse yo y le pedí a mi queridísimo Darien que el mismo lo lleve al taller, ya que no me permitió faltar a clases- Dijo con un puchero tierno.

-Que mal Sere, pero tranquila no fue tan grave según me dices, además no les paso nada a ninguno de ustedes jeje-

-Es cierto, bueno vamos al Crow y en el camino llamo a mi amor-

En el taller el teléfono móvil de Darien sonaba y este atendió la llamada – ¿Princesa sucede algo? - Dijo preocupado.

-Hola amor, no no sucede nada malo, te llamo para avisarte que pases por mí en una cafetería y videojuegos, se llama Crow, no sé si lo conocerás, estamos yendo con Mina-

-Si lo conozco – Con una sonrisa al recordar que el dueño es su mejor amigo casi hermano- Pero no me parece que vayan solas amor, mejor espérame en la escuela y enseguida las paso a buscar. ¿Hey y porque están saliendo de la escuela a esta hora? Todavía no es hora de salida- Dijo regañándola.

-Jeje es que falto un profesor y nos dejaron salir antes como ya no teníamos clase después. Y… Dari no te puedo esperar, es que ya estamos cerca-

-Ok, espérame ahí ¿entendido? No te muevas de ahí, enseguida llegare-

-Está bien Darien-

-Princesa-

-¿Si? Dime-

-Te… Quiero-

-Yo también te quiero mi príncipe- Y la pareja cuelga.

******************************S&D******************* **********

En el Crow…

-Buenos días señoritas ¿que desean el día de hoy?- Dijo Andrew a un par de chicas rubias sentadas en una mesa cerca del ventanal.

-Yo quiero una porción de pastel de chocolate con fresas y una malteada por favor- Pidió Serena.

-Y yo quisiera un zumo de naranja con pastel de limón- Ordeno Mina.

-Perfecto, en minutos les traigo su orden- Andrew se retiro.

Serena miraba a través del ventanal a las parejas caminando tomadas de la mano, los niños jugar y correr de un lado a otro, pensaba en Darien, en sus ojos azules oscuros, sus labios tan dulces, su cabello tan suave, su…

Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida que casi le estaba gritando para llamar su atención.

-Tierra llamando a Serena – Decía Mina moviendo la mano delante de la cara de Serena - ¿Has escuchado lo que te pregunte? ¿Por qué no me respondes eh?-

-Discúlpame Mina es que estaba pen…- Mina la interrumpió.

-Sí, si lo que sea. ¿Y crees que sí o no? ¿Le preguntaras?- En la cabeza de Serena se formo una gota.

-¿A qué te refieres Mina? No entiendo nada-

-Como no vas a entender si no me estabas escuchando. Bueno en fin, te decía si crees que Darien tiene un hermano o primo o amigo tan guapo, atractivo y sexy como él para presentármelo- Dijo Mina con una risita picarona.

-Emm… La verdad no lo sé, pero se lo preguntare si quieres- En ese momento llego Andrew con el pedido de las chicas.

-Si por fa Sere, pregúntaselo, así podremos salir un día los cuatro jijiji- Se tomo las manos y las llevo al rostro con los ojitos brillosos.

-¿Sere? ¿Sera esta chica Serena, la de que me hablo mi amigo Darien?- Se preguntaba Andrew – Es mejor que se lo pregunte, no pierdo nada haciéndolo.

-Disculpen pero sin querer escuche su conversación- Dirigiéndose a Serena - ¿Acaso tú te llamas Serena?-

-Sí, soy Serena Tsukino ¿Me conoces?-

-¡Woow! Darien no exageraba- Dijo sonriéndoles a las dos chicas.

-¿Darien?- Dijeron las rubias.

-Oh si, permítanme presentarme, soy Andrew Fu- mejor amigo de Darien Chiba, somos como hermanos, el me ha hablado mucho de ti, y déjame decirte que eres muy bonita, tal como dijo Dar-

Serena se ruborizo – Gracias –

-Así que tu eres como el hermano del novio de mi amiga… emmm…- Dijo Mina pensativa sin dejar de mirar al rubio.

-¿Novio? ¿Ya son novios? Vaya me sorprende este Darien jaja – Con una mano en la nuca –

-Oye Andrew ¿Tienes novia?- La pregunta de Mina tomo por sorpresa al chico y sus mejillas toman un leve tono rojizo.

-Bueno en realidad no, no tengo novia, pero me gusta una chica, solo que no me he animado a decírselo- Dijo apenado.

-Oh ya veo- Dijo Mina desilusionada.

-Por cierto ¿dónde está Darien?-

-Está en camino hacia aquí- Dijo Serena con una sonrisa sincera.

-Está bien. Bueno chicas las dejo, tengo trabajo que hacer jeje. Fue un gusto conocerte Serena- Dio media vuelta y se fue a la cocina.

-Qué guapo es ¿Verdad?- Pregunto Mina a Serena.

-Yo creo que no hay nadie más guapo que mi queridísimo Darien- Dijo con ojitos en corazones y las manos en las mejillas rojas.

-Eso lo dices porque estas enamorada de él y no tienes ojos para otro chico, aunque pensándolo bien Darien es el chico más guapo que he conocido jijiji-

Serena le lanzo una mirada furiosa a su amiga.

-Ya Sere, es broma jijiji-

-¡¿Queee?! ¿Insinúas que mi novio no es guapo?-

-No es eso lo que quise decir-

-¿Entonces?-

-Ya. Mejor olvídalo ¿sí? Mejor porque no vamos a esperarlo en el parque de enfrente-

-No lo sé, él me dijo que lo espere aquí-

-Ay Sere no hay mucha diferencia que lo esperemos enfrente, vámonos-

Ambas salieron del Crow después de terminar sus órdenes, despidiéndose de Andrew y les dijeron que si Darien llegaba le diga que están en el parque.

Cuando se disponían a cruzar la calle para llegar al parque, una camioneta negra se detuvo delante de las chicas.

-¡Oye ten más cuidado!- Le gritaron las rubias.

Dos hombres vestidos de pantalón y camisa negra con anteojos también negros, bajaron y se dirigieron a las chicas. Uno toma por la cintura a Serena y trato de subirla a la camioneta, Serena gritaba y Mina se colgó del cuello del tipo por la espalda tratando que no se lleven a su amiga, el segundo hombre agarro del pelo a Mina, la tiro al suelo y le dio una patada en el estomago que la desvanecio.

-¡Minaaaa noooo!- Grito Serena al ver a su amiga tirada en el suelo desmayada-

La camioneta marcho a toda velocidad.

Andrew salio corriendo del Crow seguido de Lita y se acercaron a Mina quien yacía en el suelo, después de unos minutos la hacieron volver en sí.

-Se-Serena… Se la llevaron, llama a Darien- Le dijo a Andrew con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Mientras Lita la consolaba y le daba de beber un vaso de agua para que se tranquilizara, un nervioso Andrew llamaba a Darien sin saber bien como decirle lo que paso.

-Andrew amigo que sorpresa, estoy yendo hacia allí-

-Darien, tengo que decirte algo… es acerca de Serena- Dijo muy serio.

-¿Serena?- Dijo confundido.

-Sí, la conocí hoy-

-¿Andrew que paso?- Dijo temiéndose lo peor.

-Darien… la secuestraron –

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 9: Cuestion de Honor.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	9. Cuestion de Honor

**Hola chicas, como veran quise dejar en suspenso el capitulo 8, y no pueden quejarse porque fue solo por dos dias! No puedo dejar pasar mas tiempo, aunque quiero no puedo. Aqui les dejo el noveno capitulo, espero les agrade... :)**

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**CUESTION DE HONOR**

**.**

**.**

**Darien POV**

-Me odio, me odio por no cumplirle la promesa que le hice, de que siempre la protegería y no dejaría que le sucediera nada malo. No sé qué haría si le hacen daño, sin ella simplemente yo no puedo vivir, estoy llorando mientras conduzco mi Ferrari como un verdadero loco a toda velocidad, jamás me he sentido así ¿porque a mí? ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Dónde estás mi princesa? Solo espero que estés bien, y juro que matare con mis propias manos a esos malditos desgraciados que te secuestraron. LO JURO-

Termino de decir el pelinegro es un claro estado de nervios, enojado y con un dolor profundo en el pecho por haber fracasado, él, Darien Chiba fracaso.

**FIN Darien POV**

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

Luego de subirla a la camioneta negra, uno de los hombres vendo los ojos de Serena y ato sus manos hacia delante.

La chica no paraba de llorar asustada, cuando el vehículo marcho escucho como los hombres hablaban con alguien, su jefe supuso, por teléfono.

-Sí, ya la tenemos. La estamos llevando donde quedamos. Ok adiós.

Después de varios minutos que para Serena le parecieron eternos la camioneta se detuvo y un hombre la agarro de la cintura y la cargo en el hombro, ella gritaba pidiendo que alguien la ayude.

-Ya cállate niña malcriada si no quieres que te hagamos callar a la fuerza- Se notaba puro sarcasmo maligno en la voz de su secuestrador.

Serena escucho que abrían una puerta a la fuerza, ya que hicieron mucho ruido como si la estaban pateando, luego el tipo que la cargaba la sentó en lo que le pareció ser una cama, ya que sintió el colchón suave. Mientras los hombres reían le dijeron.

-Acuéstate- En tono de orden.

-¡No quiero! ¡Suéltenme por favor! Si quieren dinero yo misma se los daré, no importa cuánto- Decía Serena desesperada.

-Jajaja me haces reír, aunque no estaría mal aceptar el dinero- Dijo un pelirrojo alto desde el umbral de la puerta.

-Eres muy hermosa ¿sabes?- Le dijo un peliplateado mientras acariciaba la pierna de la rubia subiéndole la falda del uniforme.

-Es suficiente, déjenme solo con ella- Dijo una voz entrando al lugar.

.

.

**Serena POV**

-Tengo mucho miedo, no quiero estar aquí, hace frio y yo no paro de llorar, no puedo ver nada, no sé donde estoy, quiero despertar de esta pesadilla.

No sé cuantos hombres son los que me trajeron aquí, pero escuche 3 voces diferentes, no parecen tan mayores, uno me toco la pierna y me dijo que era hermosa eso me hizo temblar y comenzar a llorar mas, me quede helada cuando la imagen de que abusaban de mi paso por mi mente. De repente alguien dijo que nos dejen solos, la verdad que no entendía nada, esa voz era de ¿Seiya? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Darien donde estas? Ven pronto por favor-

**FIN Serena POV**

**.**

**.**

-¿Se-Seiya?- Balbuceo Serena sin salir de su confusión.

-Veo que reconoces perfectamente mi voz bombón- Dijo mientras se acercaba a Serena y le quitaba la venda de los ojos.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí? ¡Sácame por favor!- Imploro la rubia.

-¿Bombón acaso no te das cuenta?- Mientras acariciaba la mejilla de Serena y ésta alejaba su rostro.

-¿Darme cuenta? ¿Qué sucede Seiya?- Titubeo.

-¿Te acuerdas lo que le dije a tu empleadito que tienes como niñero?-

-Da-Darien…-

-Exacto le dije que se iba a arrepentir, y bueno que mejor que hacer que lo echen del trabajo y con suerte hacer que lo maten, ya que creo que no lo manda a hacer tu papa pienso hacerlo yo- Sonrío con maldad en sus ojos.

Serena no podía creer lo que escuchaba de la boca de su amigo, que en un momento pensó hasta darle la oportunidad de ser su novio.

-¿Por qué haces esto Seiya?-

-Ya te lo dije bombón, es por culpa de tu constante rechazo y sobre todo por la humillación que me hiciste pasar delante de tu guardaespaldas marica- Escupio con cizaña.

-¡No hables así de Darien!- Le grito la pelirrubia.

-Vaya, como lo defiendes bombón. ¿Acaso ese maldito te gusta?- Inquirió acercándose amenazante al rostro de Serena esperando su respuesta.

-¡Eso no te importa! Ahora suéltame, en cualquier momento me encontraran y te arrepentirás Seiya, lo sabes muy bien-

-Jaja eso si saben que yo tuve que ver en el secuestro, y como no creo que puedas hablar después de muerta- Serena quedo en shock ¿la iban a matar?

-Además no sospecharan de mí, ya que para todos ahora yo estoy de viaje ¿Por qué crees que no fui a la escuela?-

Lágrimas y más lágrimas rodaban por la mejilla de Serena, quien solo tenía una cosa en su mente: Darien.

**.**

**.**

*****************************S&D******************** **********

**.**

**.**

Darien llego a la mansión y tomo el teléfono para llamar a los padres de Serena. Le costó explicarle al Sr. Kenji lo sucedido y luego de varios gritos de desesperación e insultos, los padres de Serena dijeron que en pocas horas llegarían. Tomarían un vuelo privado para no demorar más de lo previsto.

Darien fue a la habitación de Serena para buscar algo que le llamase la atención, que le indique quien o quienes pudieron llevársela.

En su portátil no hallo nada fuera de lo normal para una adolescente, tampoco en los cajones de los muebles, encontró su diario, lo ojeo pero parecía nuevo ya que solo pocas páginas estaban escritas, vio un dibujo de un corazón con el nombre de él y ella en el medio, al verlo sonrió y sintió una punzada de tristeza en el pecho. Cuando estaba saliendo de la habitación, vio unas fotografías pegadas en la pared junto con papelitos de colores que tenían escrito algo, se acerco para poder leerlos. Y ahí lo vio…

-Seiya- Dijo como armando todo el rompecabezas.

Inmediatamente corrió hasta su auto y cuando se encontró con Artemis en las escaleras. El mayordomo le dijo que tenia una llamada, Darien le dijo que no tenia tiempo para contestarla.

-Dijeron que es importante Sr. Chiba- Dijo el canoso.

El pelinegro pensó que quizás eran los secuestradores entonces como una ráfaga tomo el teléfono.

-Soy Darien- Hablo por el tubo.

-¡Darien! Sacame de aquí por favor- Lloraba Serena. El corazón de Darien se detuvo en el momento que escucho la voz de su novia.

-¡Serena! ¿Te hicie…?- Es interrumpido por una voz masculina.

-Todavía no le hicimos nada, pero quizás nos podemos divertir juntos- Rio pervertido.

-¡Ni lo piensen! ¡Los encontrare y los matare malditos!- Exclamo furioso Darien.

-Jajaja para cuando nos encuentres, si es que lo haces, ya nos habremos cansado de pasarla rico con esta preciosura- Se escucharon risas de fondo y Darien apretaba cada vez más el teléfono que parecía que en cualquier momento se haría pedazos.

-¿Cuánto quieren?- Pregunto tratando de no perder la calma y ser lo más profesional posible.

-Esto no se trata de dinero, esto es cuestión de honor-

De repente se escucho el grito de Serena de fondo.

-¡Seiya!- Dijo y la golpearon haciéndola callar al instante.

Darien se enfureció a más no poder, saber que ese desgraciado estaba detrás de esto. Como si nada la llamada termino de golpe.

El pelinegro corrió a su habitación, busco entre sus cosas un aparato de color negro pequeño que contenía cables en una punta y una pantallita en el otro extremo junto con teclas pequeñas. Lo tomo y se dirigió al teléfono, conecto los cables y presionando unas teclas del aparato, espero unos minutos y obtuvo la dirección de donde se encontraba el número de teléfono de la llamada anterior. Sonrió victorioso y salió disparado hacia su automóvil para dirigirse al lugar donde el maldito de Seiya tenía secuestrada a su princesa.

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**Próximamente… Capitulo 10: El rescate**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	10. El Rescate

**¡Hola! Aqui les traigo el Cap. Nº 10, se resuelven algunas cosas y otras... no...**

** Diganme que les parece la historia, para saber si voy en buen camino jeje, mediante un review. ****Sin mas que decir les dejo leer.**

**.**

**.**

*******************************S&D****************** *************

**CAPITULO 10**

**El Rescate**

**.**

**.**

En el camino Darien llamo con su móvil a los guardias de seguridad de la mansión para comunicarles a donde se dirigía, y que avisen a las autoridades policiales. El les explico que no podía esperarlos, por eso decidió ir solo al lugar.

Le costó casi media hora a Darien llegar al lugar donde tenían a Serena, estaba bastante alejado de la ciudad, parecía ser una fábrica abandonada. Estaciono su auto a lo lejos, para que no lo vieran. Tomo la pistola 22 mm que tenía en el auto y salió del mismo.

Camino sigiloso hasta saltar un gran portón marrón bastante oxidado, del otro lado vio un auto de alta gama de color gris plata y una camioneta negra.

A su izquierda vio una puerta gris que tenía una cadena y un gran candado que la rodeaban, al lado de esta vio otra puerta, para su fortuna esta no tenia picaporte, se acerco para abrirla, pero al empujar noto que algo estaba detrás, era algo pesado como un mueble grande – Seguro lo pusieron para que nadie pueda entrar y en caso contrario se produciría un ruido al intentar correr el mueble y así advertirles que alguien intentaba forzar la entrada - Pensó el pelinegro.

Efectivamente hizo ruido al abrir la puerta, Seiya que estaba en un cuarto con Serena aun atada de manos ordeno a los tres hombres que fueran a ver.

Una vez dentro Darien sintió unos pasos acercarse, agarro con fuerza y seguridad su pistola, dispuesto a todo.

Un hombre alto de cabellos rojos se le apareció en frente, estaba desarmado, pero justo cuando el maleante estaba por gritar para dar aviso a los demás, Darien le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la cacha* del arma, instantáneamente el pelirrojo se desvaneció.

Sin perder más tiempo Darien siguió caminando con cautela por unos pasillos que tenían a los lados muchas puertas, las abría con cuidado a cada una para tratar de no hacer más ruido, pero todas estaban vacías, llenas de polvo y algún que otro mueble viejo.

Cuando estaba doblando en un pasillo se encontró con un peliplateado que inmediatamente le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara que casi lo tiro al suelo.

Darien le devolvio el golpe, lo que hizo que el de cabellos color plata escupiera sangre, sacándose la sangre de la boca con la mano se lanzo a Darien propinándole una serie de golpes en el rostro y en el torso. Darien no quedo atrás y le dio una fuerte patada en el mentón que lo tiro contra la pared, lo tomo del pelo y tiro su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Dime donde está la chica- Ordeno furioso Darien.

-Jajaja ella… morirá… igual… que… tu ja…- Reía el maleante apenas consciente.

Darien golpeo su cabeza contra la pared y lo desmayo tirándolo al suelo con mucha violencia.

Corrio por el último pasillo, que solo era pared de ambos lados y subio por una escalera de pocos escalones. Al final de la escalera observo una puerta bastante maltrecha, la abrio y su corazón volvió a latir.

.

.

**Darien POV**

-Detrás de esa puerta esta ella, mi amor, mi vida… no puedo creerlo. Corro hacia ella, me lanzo sobre ella literalmente para abrazarla, esta con su uniforme desacomodado, observo que no tiene su corbatín, y los últimos botones de su camisa están sueltos, me temo lo peor. ¿Y si esos malditos abusaron de ella? No, eso no, debo ser positivo o intentarlo al menos.

Mi princesa me llama y unas cuantas lágrimas caen de sus preciosos ojos azules como el cielo, esos ojos que me cautivan cada vez que me mira-

-Shh princesa, no llores. ¿Estás bien?- Le digo y la beso suavemente, ella asiente y luego la desato y veo que sus delicadas muñecas están moradas, siento una gran ira en mi interior y empiezo a acariciarle suavemente para cesar el dolor de las ataduras.

-Darien pensé que no vendrías- Me dijo mi niña abrazándome fuerte como si no quisiera soltarme más.

-Como se te ocurre pensar eso amor, yo siempre te protegeré y perdóname por haber permitido esto- Dije separándome de ella y bajando mi mirada avergonzada.

-No fue tu culpa Darien, si yo te hubiera hecho caso…-

-Shhh…- La calle.

-No es el momento, ahora debemos salir de aquí- Ella asintió. – ¿Cuántos son?- Le pregunte y ella me dijo que eran solo tres y Seiya.

Eso significaba que solo quedaba uno más ese maldito insecto.

Con el arma en una mano y en la otra la mano de mi novia salgo del cuarto y hago el mismo recorrido cuando entre, los tipos siguen desmayados o quizás muertos, poco me importa.

Cuando íbamos saliendo por la puerta de la entrada…

-Miren a quien tenemos aquí, el príncipe rescatando a la bella princesa- Dijo Seiya con sarcasmo mordaz.

Me di vuelta y le apunte con mi arma, decidido a matarlo. Resguarde a Serena detrás de mí.

-¡¿Que mierda es lo que pretendías con esto maldito?!- Grite lleno de ira.

-Vaya creí que eras más inteligente Chiba, pero te diré, una vez te dije que te ibas a arrepentir por haberte metido entre bombón y yo-

.

.

**************************Flash Back************************

La pareja caminaba por la playa, a lo lejos Darién los ve que se detienen y Seiya trata de besar a Serena o al menos eso le pareció, pero ella no quería ya que forcejeaba para alejarse de él. No supo como hizo pero de repente estaba tomando a Seiya de la camisa por la espalda y lo alejo de Serena emitiendo un gruñido. Seiya trastabillo y cayó en la arena sentado.

Serena respiraba agitada, por la reacción de Seiya y por la repentina aparición de Darién.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Darién mirando a Serena, ella solo asintió. Darién se giro para mirar al chico que estaba aun en la arena, Darién le toma del cuello de la camisa y lo levanta.

-¿Qué rayos estabas haciendo?- en sus ojos se podía ver un gran enojo – ¿quieres que te enseñe como tratar a una mujer? Vaya educación que tienes niñito-

-¡¿Y tú qué haces aquí idiota?! ¡No te metas ya te lo dije! ¿Acaso eres sordo o tu cerebro esta tan golpeado por "tu trabajito" que te impide entender?- se burlo Seiya con una risa maliciosa.

Darién levanta el brazo con el puño cerrado para propinarle una trompada pero se detiene al escuchar el grito de Serena.

-¡No Darién! déjalo no vale la pena- se la escuchaba decepcionada. El pelinegro la miro y vio que ella tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas a punto de escaparse, mirando fijamente a Seiya y si las miradas mataran en ese momento ese chico estaría enterrado, lo soltó lentamente.

-Eso es mariquita, suéltame, te arrepentirás por esto imbécil, me encargare de que desaparezcas-

Darién toma a Serena del brazo delicadamente y se vuelve para mirar a los ojos al chico que le gritaba – Eso lo veremos-

*************************Fin Flash Back**********************

**.**

**.**

-Sera mejor que bajes el arma- Me dice un hombre de cabellos castaños desde atrás y sintió como apoya un arma en mi cabeza. Toma a Serena por el pelo y la aparta de mí.

-¡No la toques maldito!-

-¡Darien!- Grito mi princesa. Luego me veo arrodillado en el suelo, en mi distracción Seiya aprovecho y me pego en el estomago sacándome el aire. Me levanto como un demonio me lanzo encima y le doy varios puños, no puedo parar de pegarle, estoy como loco, la ira me puede, Seiya está casi inconsciente. De repente escucho el grito de Serena y eso me vuelve a la realidad, me giro para verla, me maldigo porque me he olvidado de ella por un momento cegado por el orgullo, el dolor, la ira.

El castaño la trataba de besar amenazándola con el arma en su blanco cuello.

-¡Suéltala desgraciado!- Me dirijo hacia él como si fuera el mismo diablo.

De pronto escucho un disparo.

**FIN Darien POV**

**.**

**.**

_***Cacha o culata:**_ Empuñadura de un arma de fuego. Lugar por donde se sostiene el arma para disparar. (Me dio flojera buscar en un diccionario la definicion correcta, pero creo que se entiende, (Me salio la Lic. en Crim. que llevo dentro jeje))

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

**Próximamente… Capitulo 10: Te amo**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	11. Te Amo

_**Pido disculpas por no haber podido actualizar antes, es que tuve que hacer un viaje de estudios jeje. Espero les guste este capitulo *.***_

_**.**_

_**.**_

***************************S&D********************** *****

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 11**

**TE AMO**

**.**

**.**

***************************S&D********************** *****

**.**

**Darien POV**

…De pronto escucho un disparo…

Saco mi otra arma que llevo en la cintura del pantalón y cuando estoy por dispararle al tipo que forcejea con Serena siento que algo me quema el brazo izquierdo. Lo miro y está lleno de sangre.

El muy maldito me disparo. El dolor es insoportable, siento que me destrozo el brazo, no lo puedo mover. El dolor casi me hace caer. Saco fuerzas de mi interior, solo por ella, solo por Serena, apunto al secuestrador y disparo. El proyectil le da en el pecho, el hombre aun se mantiene de pie, vuelvo a disparar y esta vez le doy en el abdomen, luego lo veo caer.

Mi novia corre hacia mí llorando y grita desgarradoramente cuando ve mi brazo ensangrentado, me abraza y yo acaricio sus cabellos dorados calmándola.

Estabamos saliendo de ese infierno cuando una voz me dice.

-Nunca te dejare estar con bombón, no eres más que un pobre viejo idiota-

Seiya aun estaba vivo, pensé que lo había matado a golpes, doy media vuelta y me dispara en el pecho con mi otra pistola que antes me habían obligado tirar, instantáneamente caigo al suelo por la fuerza del disparo.

Escupo sangre, me falta aire, no puedo respirar, estoy asustado por Serena.

De a poco voy cerrando mis ojos y escucho a lo lejos otro disparo.

-Se-Serena…- Logro decir.

**FIN Darien POV**

**.**

**.**

**************************S&D*********************** **

**.**

**.**

**Serena POV**

Estábamos saliendo de ese horrible lugar, cuando la voz de Seiya nos hace dar media vuelta y pronto le dispara a Darien.

Veo a mi novio caer y su camisa celeste claro comienza a bañarse en sangre, yo grito desesperada.

-¡Darien mi amor no te mueras por favor!- Mientras lagrimas mojaban mi rostro y también el de mi novio.

Enseguida escucho otro disparo, seguido de sirenas de ambulancia y la policía, y veo a Seiya como va cayendo en cámara lenta.

Vuelvo a mirar a Darien, lo tomo en mis brazos y le doy un tierno beso, temiendo que sea el último que pueda sentir.

-Darien, aguanta por favor, la policía ya llego también una ambulancia, aguanta por favor mi amor- Le digo entre lagrimas y lo vuelvo a besar.

-Se-Serena… Nunca te lo dije… Pe- Pero yo… Te… Te amo-

No puedo creer lo que mis oídos escuchan, siempre espere escucharlo de sus labios pero en este momento no, no, ahora no, no debería de ser así.

-Darien yo también te amo mi amor, pero aguanta por favor te lo ruego, no me dejes Darien ¡Te amo no me dejes! ¡No te mueras Darien!-

El me regala esa sonrisa que me enamora, levanta su mano derecha para acariciar mi mejilla, de repente su mano cae y el cierra los ojos.

-¡Nooooooo!- Es lo último que digo aferrándome al cuerpo de mi Darien, luego todo se volvió negro.

**FIN Serena POV**

**.**

**.**

***************************S&D********************** ****

**.**

**.**

Pasaron 3 días desde el secuestro de Serena.

Darien aun no despertaba, pero los médicos dijeron que estaba bien, solo dormía, si bien su vida corrió serio riesgo en la cirugía que le tuvieron que hacer para poder retirar las balas, se encontraba estable.

Serena no se quiso despegar de su lado en ningún momento, pero su médico le recomendó que descansara, aun así ella no le hizo caso, quería estar con su amado Darien.

Por la tarde, Serena entraba a la habitación de Darien en el hospital, se sentó en una silla al lado de la cama, tomo la mano de su novio y la acaricio, se veía tan tranquilo ahí acostado durmiendo, que no pudo contenerse a acercarse a besarlo en los labios.

De pronto Darien abrió lentamente los ojos y le sonrió a su amada.

-Hola princesa- La miraba con dulzura y amor.

-¡Darien!- La rubia desbordada de felicidad se abalanzo sobre el cuerpo de Darien y este se quejo por las heridas.

-Auch…- Con una mueca de dolor.

-Oh lo siento Darien, es que estoy tan feliz de verte despertar, de verdad lo siento- Repetía preocupada y con los ojos aguados.

-Está bien princesa, no te preocupes- Le sonrió y trato de sentarse, pero un dolor en el pecho se lo impidió.

-Tranquilo, no te muevas, llamare al doctor- La rubia salió de la habitación y enseguida regreso con un doctor y una enfermera.

El médico reviso los signos del paciente, mientras la enfermera hacia anotaciones de estos.

-Eres fuerte muchacho, la bala del pecho rozo el corazón, pero por fortuna no lo daño, sino ahora la historia sería diferente, la buena condición física y la edad ayudo mucho para que hoy estés vivo- Dijo el doctor mientras miraba las heridas de Darien.

-¿Entonces Darien está bien?- Pregunto Serena.

-Así es jovencita, y pronto se podrá ir a casa, como dije antes es un joven muy fuerte. Bueno, ahora me retirare, cualquier cosa me avisan, en todo caso yo pasare a examinarte más tarde. Adiós y nada de esfuerzos Darien- Dijo el doctor y salió junto con la enfermera.

-¿Cómo estas Serena? ¿Qué paso con Seiya y los demás hombres?-

-Ahora que despertaste estoy bien- Le sonrío con las mejillas sonrojadas – y Seiya… murió, también el de pelo castaño, dijeron que se llamaba Taiki Kou. Era primo de Seiya. Y los otros dos están en la cárcel, esperando el juicio-

-Yo mate a ese tal Taiki ¿Verdad?- Dijo pensativo Darien.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes por nada de eso, mi papa ya lo soluciono todo. Ahora solo tienes que descansar- Le dijo Serena con una sonrisa dulce.

-¿Tu papa? Me ha de querer matar de seguro. ¿Pero cómo murió Seiya?-

-Cuando apenas te hirió, llego la policía junto a la ambulancia, también algunos de los guardias de seguridad de mi casa y mi papa. La policía fue quien mato a Seiya, lo vieron con el arma y me estaba apuntando a mí, entonces tuvieron que disparar, lamentablemente no pudo sobrevivir- Dijo Serena mirando hacia el piso con tristeza.

-Serena… Dime la verdad… ¿Te hicieron algo?- Serena no tenía idea de cómo le costaba preguntar eso a Darien.

-No Darien. Bueno solo me ataron las manos y me vendaron los ojos, pero nada mas- Darien noto como ella desviaba la mirada de él.

-¿Segura Serena? No me ocultes nada por favor- Pidió Darien.

-Bu-Bueno también me acariciaron un poco- Dijo apenada.

-Pero no como tú te imaginas – Se apuro a decir – Uno me acaricio la pierna y Seiya la mejilla-

-Maldición, eso por no llegar antes-

-Ya paso Darien, ahora estoy bien y tu también, y eso es lo que me importa, a ti también debería de importarte eso-

-Tienes razón Serena, pero falle. Te falle a ti, a tu papa, le jure que nada te pasaría estando conmigo-

-Pero Darien estas cosas suceden y son inevitables algunas veces, tú no tienes la culpa de lo que paso, mi papa lo entendió y te quiere hacer un monumento por haberme salvado jeje- Trato de tranquilizarlo.

-Creo que no volveré a ser tu guardaespaldas ¿No?-

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno con lo que paso no creo que tu papa quiera que siga trabajando para ustedes- Dijo Darien con melancolía.

-No Darien. ¿Acaso no escuchaste lo que te dije antes? Mi papa te esta tan agradecido por haberme salvado la vida que hasta quiere hacerte un monumento en medio de la ciudad jejeje. Al principio no te voy a mentir que te quería destrozar, pero yo le hice ver que nada fue tu culpa y que por ti estoy viva-

-Te amo Serena-

-¡Ay no puedo creer que me lo hayas dicho por fin!-

-Creí que te lo había dicho antes- Dijo confundido.

-Sí, pero me gusta más ahora- Le dijo Serena acercándose a la cama e inclinándose para besar los labios de Darien, luego se separo y le dijo – Yo también te amo Darien- Y se volvieron a besar.

El beso es interrumpido por una pelinegra que entro a la habitación llorando.

-Darien lindo ¿Te encuentras bien?- Abrazo y beso a Darien en la mejilla.

-Bonita no llores, estoy bien, pero no me abraces tan fuerte sino me quieres matar- Río Darien adolorido por el abrazo de la chica.

A todo esto Serena solo observaba la escena desconcertada, quien es esa chica se preguntaba y porque trata así a su Darien.

-Oh lo siento Dar, es que es la emoción, no pude venir antes, porque estaba de viaje y ni bien me aviso Andrew de lo que te paso me regrese-

-Me alegro de verte pequeña. Mira Serena quiero presentarte a una personita muy especial para mí, ella es mi hermana menor Rei-

-Es un gusto Serena- Le dijo la pelinegra a Serena, que en su cabecita no paraba de pensar que esa chica quizás era la ex novia, o esposa tal vez, pero Darien no era de esos, aunque lo conocía poco sabía que Darien no era sí.

-Rei, ella es Serena Tsukino, mi novia- Dijo Darien orgulloso.

-Hola Rei, también es un gusto conocerte- Sonrío Serena.

Mientras los hermanos y Serena conversaban de trivialidades, ingreso una enfermera diciéndoles que la hora de visita había terminado, entonces las chicas por más que no querían irse, se despidieron de Darien y se marcharon cada una a sus casas, prometiendo que al día siguiente volverían a visitarlo.

**.**

**.**

***************************S&D********************** ****

**.**

**.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron reviews hasta el momento:**

samantha13

NixSophie

Vichita DS

fan sailor moon

darien te amo

StFaNy LoVe

SERENITAH

USAKO DE CHIBA

buuuuunnnnnnnyyy

DaRiEn Te AmO

goordita

dulcedelfin2010

darien Y serena

sOfi

**Y UN SALUDO ESPECIAL A:**

princesa selene mai

Barbielove

yesqui2000

**Que siguen esta hitoria desde el capitulo 1 :)**

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 12: Yo, soy el novio**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	12. Soy El Novio

**Hola chicas ¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí les traigo el capitulo N° 12, debo ser sincera con mi opinión respecto a este cap. Tengo mis dudas, le tuve que agregar ideas y diálogos, que no estaban en la idea original. Espero les guste como los demás**

**Ahhh…. Les quería comentar que este fic está llegando a su fin, solo faltan tres capítulos más, aunque si ustedes quieren puedo continuar agregando caps.**

**Dejen sus reviews y háganme saber su opinión. Gracias a _princesa selene ma i_ / _Barbielove_ / _yesqui2000_ quienes me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior *.***

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* ***********

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 12**

**SOY EL NOVIO**

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* ***********

**.**

**.**

Dos meses había pasado desde el fatídico día, Serena y Darien disfrutaban de su noviazgo, no fue nada fácil comunicárselo al Sr. Kenji, al cual casi le dio un infarto, la Sra. Ikuko se puso muy feliz por su hija Serena, y felicito a Darien, también a su hija por no haber podido encontrar mejor hombre. Por este motivo en su casa siempre invitaba a amigas o socias de la empresa para que vieran lo apuesto que era el novio de su hija.

Serena se enfurecía siempre que su madre la llamaba cuando estaba con Darien para presentarles a sus amistades. No le agradaba que todas esas mujeres se babearan por su novio, y Darien nunca pareció enterarse del porque la madre de Serena hacia tantas presentaciones.

-Serena querida, tu padre me dijo que te avisara que quiere hablar contigo, es por el asunto de tu guardaespaldas- Le dijo la Sra. Ikuko con una sonrisa.

Mientras Serena caminaba hacia el despacho donde estaba su padre, se preguntaba quien seria de ahora en adelante su custodio, ya que en estos últimos meses estuvo bajo el cuidado de Diamante, uno de los guardaespaldas de su papa, pero se jubilo hace pocos días.

-Hola papi, mama me dijo que querías hablar conmigo- Le dijo Serena sentándose en un sillón de dos cuerpos.

Su padre dejo de leer el periódico, se levanto y camino hasta situarse enfrente de una gran ventana, mirando el horizonte.

-Así es pequeña, hoy te presentare a tu nuevo guardaespaldas-

-Está bien papi, lo que tú digas-

El Sr. Kenji tomo el teléfono, dijo algo que Serena no logro entender y luego colgó.

Enseguida se escucho la puerta abrirse y unos pasos se acercaron.

-Serena, el será tu guardaespaldas- Serena levanto la mirada hacia la puerta y vio a Darien que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, desconcertada dijo.

-¿Darien? No entiendo-

-Después de pensarlo mucho y hablarlo con tu madre, decidimos que lo mejor para ti es que Darien sea quien cuide de ti-

-Pero papa Darien ahora es mi novio- Dijo con asombro.

-Y así seguirá siendo Serena, la verdad que yo le sugerí a tu papa volver a ser tu guardaespaldas- Le dijo Darien tomando las manos de la rubia.

-No sé qué decir…- Serena no salía de la sorpresa.

-Solo tienes que decir si aceptas o no princesa- Le dijo Darien con cariño.

-Por supuesto que si acepto- Y se lanzo a los brazos de su novio. A todo esto el Sr. Kenji se limitaba a mirarlos.

**.**

**.**

***************************S&D********************** ****

**.**

**.**

-¿A dónde vamos princesa?- Preguntó Darién a Serena, mientras subían al Mercedes de la rubia el viernes por la tarde.

-Vamos al centro comercial de compras- Dijo Serena sonriendo.

-¿Nos encontraremos con Mina?-

-No Darién, solo seremos tu y yo jeje. Es que Mina ya tiene lo que va a llevar a la fiesta mañana. Solo falto yo-

-Ok- Dijo Darién con una sonrisa y abrazando a su novia por los hombros.

_En el centro comercial._

-Darién vamos a la sección de trajes de baño- Tirando del brazo de su novio.

-¿Traje de baño dijiste?- Pregunto con asombro.

-Sí, eso dije, es que la fiesta de mañana es en la playa y por lo tanto hay que ir en traje de baño- Dijo Serena caminando hacia la sección de trajes de baño. Darién la siguió.

Una vez en la tienda, una vendedora algo mayor de pelo castaño y ojos color miel se acerca a la pareja.

-Buenas tardes ¿En qué puedo ayudarles?-

-Buenas tardes señorita, estoy buscando un traje de baño para una fiesta-

-Oh una fiesta en traje de baño ¡que fabuloso!- Dijo la vendedora dando saltitos y aplaudiendo. - ¿Quieres de una o dos piezas?-

-Una pieza, el más conservador que tenga, por favor- Dijo Darién enfadado y sin darle tiempo de contestar a Serena que quedo con la palabra en la boca literalmente.

-Oh querida ¿Estás segura? Tienes un bonito cuerpo, debes lucirlo y más en la playa, quizás consigas algún chico guapo como novio- Dijo la vendedora tomando la mano de Serena y dándole una vuelta para observar su figura.

-Quiero uno de dos piezas por favor y también un traje de baño para mi novio- Dijo Serena abrazando a Darien, para dejar en claro que ya tenía novio y que las palabras de la mujer estaban de más.

La vendedora entendió la indirecta y fue a buscar los trajes de baño para la pareja, mientras Darien le decía a Serena.

-¿Yo también iré a la fiesta con traje de baño?-

-Claro que si amor, no iras como guardaespaldas sino que iras como mi novio- Serena hiso puntitas de pie y beso a Darien en los labios, fue un beso corto pero dulce.

-Como usted ordene majestad- Dijo Darien haciendo una reverencia graciosa.

En eso llega la vendedora con un perchero móvil lleno de trajes de baño para Darien y Serena.

-Pruébate este querida, te quedara estupendo- Le dijo a la rubia dándole una percha con un traje de baño azul francia. Serena entro al probador y Darien se sentó a esperarla en un sillón en frente del mismo.

Cuando Serena salió Darien quedo con la quijada por el piso.

-¿Te gusta Darien?- Dijo la rubia dando una vuelta mirándose en el espejo.

-S-Si…- Logro articular el custodio.

-Oh querida te queda hermoso, resalta el color de tus ojos ¿No es cierto joven?- Le pregunto al pelinegro.

-S-Si cla-claro- Darien seguía hipnotizado.

-Perfecto, pruébate este querida- Le dijo la vendedora pasándole una bikini de color rojo sangre que se sujetaba en el cuello y los tirantes salían del centro de una pequeña argolla.´

Y así Serena se probo varios trajes de baño y le hacia un desfile a Darien, que parecía un tonto mirando a su novia. El se probo solamente dos trajes de baño y se los llevo a ambos, mientras que Serena se llevo todos los que se probo, argumentando que no podía decidir por ninguno, que todos les parecían bellos.

**.**

**.**

***************************S&D********************** *****

**.**

**.**

Eran las 18 hs del sábado, Serena se encontraba en su habitación alistándose para ir a la dichosa fiesta que Darien no estaba de acuerdo en ir, pero como no iba a dejar que su princesa vaya sola con Mina, no tuvo más opción que acompañarla.

La fiesta era de Haruka, hijo de uno de los socios de la empresa del Sr. Kenji. El lugar elegido por el rubio era la casa que tenía en la playa.

Haruka vivía de fiesta en fiesta, y siempre había invitado a Serena, pero por supuesto el Sr. Kenji jamás la dejo ir, ya que él consideraba a Haruka como un chico sin futuro propio, que solo viviría de la herencia de sus padres.

-¿Ya estás listo Darien?- Pregunto Serena desde la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro.

Darien abrió la puerta –Si princesa, hace una hora que estoy listo- Dijo fingiendo enfado.

Serena casi no le prestó atención a lo que dijo -Perfecto, entonces vámonos-

Tomados de la mano se dirigieron hacia la salida de la casa. Subieron al Ferrari de Darien y se marcharon hacia la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a la playa, Darien busco estacionamiento mientras Serena se saco la camisa rosa que tenia atada al frente, mostrando su abdomen, y quedo solo con la bikini fucsia de lentejuelas y una mini faldita con bolados de color rosa claro con algunos brillos sumamente corta, tenía el pelo suelto y sandalias fucsias con cintas hasta por debajo de la rodilla.

-¿Qué haces, no entraras vestida así verdad?- Dijo señalando la vestimenta de la rubia.

-Si ¿Porque? ¿Me veo mal?- Dijo preocupada Serena mirándose por el espejo retrovisor.

-Ese es el problema- Dijo Darien suspirando.

Serena lo miro sin entender.

-El problema es que estas muy muy pero muy hermosa- Dijo mientras la acorralaba contra la puerta del copiloto con la intención de besarla –Y todos absolutamente todos los hombres no te sacaran los ojos de encima- Dijo y se separo de Serena, volviendo a su asiento y mirando al frente.

-¿Estas celoso Darien?- Pregunto Serena mirando al pelinegro con una risita picara.

-Claro que no, solo es que soy un poco posesivo con lo que es mío- Dijo Darien con total seguridad.

-Pues a mí me parece que eso es ser celoso jijiji- Río Serena acercándose a Darien peligrosamente para besarlo.

-No te preocupes Dar- y entre beso y beso le dijo- ¿Quién es mi héroe?- Beso- ¿Quién es mi príncipe?- Beso- ¿Quién es mi novio?- Beso- ¿Quién es el chico mas apuesto, atractivo y sexy?- Esto provoco una carcajada en Darien- Te amo tontito, solo a ti te amo y no tengo ojos para nadie más- En este caso el beso fue más largo y apasionado.

Después de los mimos de Serena a Darien, ambos bajaron del auto y Darien se saco la camisa, dejando ver su torso, sus abdominales bien formados, sus brazos musculosos, tenía solo un pantalón bermuda de color negro con detalles en azul francia.

**.**

**.**

******************************S&D******************* **********

**.**

**.**

En la fiesta Serena conversaba con Mina que vestía una bikini color naranja con cadenitas que caían en cascada, apoyada en el barandal del enorme balcón de la gran casa, muchos invitados estaban en la piscina, algunos se besaban, todos bebían y bailaban al son de la música techno. Darien abrazaba a Serena por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el que tenia libre sostenía una copa de daiquiri.

-Hola preciosas ¿Están disfrutando de la fiesta?- Saludo Haruka a las dos rubias, ignorando completamente a Darien que lo miraba fijamente siguiendo cada gesto del rubio.

-Si Haru, te felicito esta fiesta es maravillosa, la estamos pasando muy bien- Dijo Mina sonriente.

-¿Y tu gatita que me dices?- Le pregunto a Serena.

-También estoy disfrutando de la fiesta Haruka, está muy linda-

-Disculpa ¿Nos conocemos?- Le dijo Haruka a Darien.

Y cuando estaba por responder se escucho un grito desde la piscina y ruido de copas y botellas que se rompían. De pronto todos empezaron a correr para todos lados, en el centro de la playa dos chicos se estaban peleando, enseguida se sumaron cuatros chicos defendiendo a sus respectivos amigos, y luego se sumaron varios más. La pelea se descontrolo por completo.

En el balcón los chicos miraban asustados lo que sucedía a metros de ellos, cuando empezaron a llover copas y pedazos de botellas, Haruka agarro el brazo de Serena tirándola para meterla adentro de la casa.

-¡Ay Haruka me haces daño!- Grito Serena.

-¡Suéltala!- Se oyó decir a Darien.

-¿Y tu quien te crees que eres para decirme eso?- Le enfrento Haruka.

-¡Soy el novio! Así que más te vale que la sueltes-

Haruka se lo quedo mirando sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿Es eso verdad Sere?- Pregunt0 el rubio, deseando que Serena lo negase.

-Si Haru, el es Darien, mi novio- Le contesto una enorme sonrisa llena de orgullo.

-Bueno dejemos las presentaciones para después, tenemos que ponernos a salvo, esto se convirtió en un desastre- Dijo Darien con desconfianza mirando a Haruka, tomo de la cintura a su novia y de la mano a Mina y las llevo adentro de la casa, manteniéndolas alejadas de las puertas y ventanas.

-Que lastima que todo se haya convertido así de mal, justo que la estaba pasando muy bien y estaba segura que hoy conocería al amor de mi vida….- Suspiro Mina, el pelinegro levanto una ceja, mientras que Serena la miraba con una sonrisa triste.

**.**

**.**

**************************S&D*********************** **

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 13: Uno los dos.**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	13. Uno Los Dos

**_Hola, por ser hoy 30 de junio, cumpleaños de nuestra querida Serena Tsukino subo un nuevo capítulo._**

**_Espero les guste, es el pimer lemon que escribo, díganme que tal le pareció._**

**_Gracias samantha13 - yesqui2000 - NixSophie - Barbielove por dejarme sus reviews :)  
_**

**_Los pesonajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi._**

**ATENCION: Este capítulo contiene LEMON**

**.**

**.**

***********************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

**CAPITULO 13**

**UNO LOS DOS**

**.**

**.**

***********************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

Después de la "maravillosa" fiesta en la casa de Haruka, Darien y Serena llevaron a Mina a su casa.

-Adiós Darien, adiós Sere, vayan con cuidado eh y no olviden usar protección- Le dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a sus amigos desde el umbral de la puerta.

Darien y Serena no podían estar más rojos de la vergüenza por el comentario de Mina.

-Ay Mina que cosas dices- Dijo Serena con una risita nerviosa desde el auto. Darien no pudo hacer más que pisar el acelerador a fondo para marcharse de ahí.

-Darien…-

-Si-

-No quiero ir a casa, digo todavía es temprano y me gustaría aprovechar el tiempo hasta que sea la hora de regreso que me dio mi papa- Dijo Serena agachando la cabeza.

-Está bien princesa ¿y dónde te gustaría ir?- Pregunto Darien con una sonrisa.

-Ehmm… ¿Podemos ir a tu departamento? Digo, solo me gustaría conocerlo- Con las mejillas muy sonrojadas.

-Es-Esta bien, como tú quieras- Dijo sin salir del asombro por la petición de su novia.

**.**

****************************S&D********************* ******

**.**

Después de casi cuarenta y cinco minutos, Darien y Serena llegaron al departamento del pelinegro.

Después de dejar el auto en el estacionamiento del edificio, los chicos entraron al ascensor para dirigirse al departamento de Darien, que quedaba en el noveno piso.

Darien no dejaba de mirar a Serena mientras ésta se arreglaba enfrente del gran espejo que era la puerta del ascensor.

-Preciosa- Llamo Darien.

-…- Serena se dio vuelta para mirarlo con cara de ¿?

-Eres preciosa- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa tonta acercándose a la rubia para abrazarla. Se dieron un tierno beso, que luego se volvió más apasionado, se separaron por falta de aire.

-Te amo princesa-

-Yo también te amo mi príncipe-

Cuando se estuvieron por volver a besar, el sonido del ascensor indicando que llegaron a destino los interrumpió.

-Llegamos- Dijo Darien con una gran sonrisa y agarrados de la mano entran al departamento.

Las paredes eran blancas, el piso estaba totalmente alfombrado en un tono grisáceo, los muebles eran modernos de color negro y blanco.

-Es muy lindo Darien, todo está muy prolijo- Dijo Serena mirando hacia todos lados.

-Sí, soy bastante ordenado como veras jeje-

-¿Quieres algo para tomar?- Pregunto Darien caminando hacia la cocina.

-Sí, me gustaría un jugo de fresas- Dijo Serena mientras tomaba el control remoto del tv y se sentaba en el sillón negro que estaba enfrente del televisor.

-Oh perdóname Serena pero me temo que no tengo jugo de fresas en este momento- Dijo Darien un tanto apenado.

-Pero espérame que enseguida voy a comprarlo-

Serena lo interrumpe – No te preocupes Darien jeje –

-¿Segura? ¿Quieres jugo de naranja entonces?-

-Siii está bien, me gusta el jugo de naranja jeje-

-Perfecto, para la próxima creo que te tendré que comprar jugo de fresas jejeje- Dijo Darien yendo al sillón junto a Serena con dos vasos de jugo.

Serena toma un sorbo del jugo y deja el vaso en la mesita que estaba en medio del living.

Y se acurruco por Darien. Este se sorprendió, pero al verla así como una niña tan pequeña la abrazo.

-¿Tienes frio princesa?-

-Sí, un poco, pero estando en tus brazos ya no se siente-

Menos mal que Darien no alcanzo a ver su rostro totalmente rojo.

-Darien… Tu… ¿Tu qué piensas de mi?- Dijo Serena levantando la cabeza para ver a los ojos zafiros.

-¿Puedo preguntar a que viene esa pregunta?- Le respondió Darien.

-Sí, pero te la contestare después que tú me contestes- Le sonrió la rubia.

-Está bien. Bueno yo pienso que eres una chica muy simpática, dulce, tierna, muy pero muy hermosa – Serena se sonrojo, Darien sonrío por la reacción de su novia, y continuo diciendo – estas llena de vida Serena, me haces tan feliz cuando estoy contigo – Darien la abrazo posesivo.

-¿Y no piensas que soy una niña?-

-Bueno, es cierto que nos llevamos casi 10 años, y que tú solo tienes 17 años pero para mí eres toda una mujer Serena, aunqueee… en el fondo nunca dejaras de ser mi niña, mi princesa- Le dijo coqueto y tomando su rostro con las dos manos la beso suavemente.

Durante el beso Darien recordó que Serena no le respondió lo que le había preguntado, entonces corto el beso de repente, desconcertando a Serena.

-¿Qué sucede?- Le pregunto la rubia.

-No me dijiste porque me preguntaste eso- Le dijo sin soltar su rostro.

-Solo pregunte por-porque pensé que quizás solo me veías como una niña tonta y mimada- Dijo con un dejo de tristeza.

-Hey ¿quién te dijo eso?-

-Es lo que dicen todos-

-Es cierto que eres mimada, pero eso es normal siendo hija única, los padres son muy consentidores. Pero no eres tonta Serena, no vuelvas a decir eso ¿estamos?- Le dijo Darien haciéndose el autoritario.

Serena solo asintió como niña pequeña, gesto que derritió a Darien que la volvió a besar suavemente. Estuvieron besándose por varios minutos hasta que la rubia comenzó a ponerse más mimosa, pegaba mas su cuerpo al del pelinegro que con cada roce se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

Serena acaricio el pecho de Darien debajo de su camisa, lo que hizo que él lanzara un pequeño gruñido, la tomo de las manos y la aparto un poco de su cuerpo.

-¿Serena que te sucede?-

-Nada malo. ¿Está mal que quiera hacer algo mas con mi novio?-

-¿A que te refieres con algo más Serena?- Pregunto con cautela.

-Vamos, tu sabes a lo que me refiero- Le dijo con las mejillas rojas y bajando su mirada.

-Tengo una somera idea, pero… no quiero equivocarme… así que dímelo tú-

-Ay Darien, me refiero a lo que hacen las personas cuando están enamoradas, llevar la relación al siguiente nivel-

-¿Al siguiente nivel?- Pregunto el de ojos zafiros tratando de contener una risita.

-Si, a tener relaciones intimas- Dijo aun cabizbaja por la pena que le daba decirle eso a su novio.

-¿Amor de donde sacaste eso del "siguiente nivel"?- No pudo contenerse más y se rio.

-Lo escuche de unas chicas en el colegio. ¡Y no te burles!-

-Ok, ok perdón, no fue mi intención burlarme, pero hablando en serio… ¿Serena estás segura de lo que me estás diciendo?-

-Muy segura- Le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

El la abrazo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos – Sabes que es muy importante lo que estás diciendo ¿verdad?-

-Sí, y si no estuviera segura créeme que no te lo hubiese dicho Darien-

-¿Serena, princesa, tu quieres hacer el amor conmigo?- Le pregunto para asegurarse de estar hablando del mismo tema.

-Si Darien, quiero hacer el amor contigo porque te amo-

-Y yo a ti princesa-

Serena lo beso sorprendiéndolo, segundos después el reacciono y correspondió el beso, comenzó a acariciarle la espalda, acercándola aun más hacia él, tomando su cintura la coloco arriba de su cuerpo, suavemente con sus manos fue trazando líneas imaginarias por las piernas de Serena, llegando a su falda y nervioso las deslizo por debajo de la misma, acariciando sus muslos. A la rubia se le escapo un jadeo casi imperceptible.

-Serena te lo preguntare una vez mas y será la última- Dijo el pelinegro respirando entrecortadamente - ¿Estás segura que quieres continuar? No me podre detener después-

La ojiazul sonrió enternecida por lo dicho por su novio – Si, estoy segura, quiero ser tuya Darien y no te detengas hasta que lo sea-

Sin más dudas Darién la beso con pasión, la desvistió despacio, besando y acariciando cada poro de su piel, al momento el también se encontraba como Dios lo trajo al mundo, regalándole una magnifica vista de su anatomía a Serena, que quedo embelesada observando el perfecto cuerpo de Darien.

Ambos no dejaban de mirarse el uno al otro, como si estuvieran hechizados por sus cuerpos. Darien la tomo en brazos y la llevo a la habitación, la recostó en la cama y la beso por completo, deteniéndose en los pechos, a los que beso, lamio y succiono tal cual bebe con hambre. La rubia cerraba los ojos con fuerza dejándose llevar por el placer.

Darien siguió besando su abdomen plano, hizo círculos con su lengua en el ombligo de la ojiazul, llevo su mano derecha a la entrepierna de Serena haciéndola gemir por el repentino contacto.

-Estas muy húmeda- Gimió Darien.

Bajo hasta su punto rosado y lo lamio como si fuera caramelo, degustando su sabor.

-A-Ahora Da-Darien ha- hazlo…- Dijo con la voz agitada Serena.

Darien se posiciono entre las piernas de su novia y con cuidado fue introduciendo su miembro en ella, Serena pego un grito fuerte cuando la barrera de la virginidad fue traspasada, Darien se quedo quieto un momento para que el interior de Serena se acostumbrara a su tamaño. Para alivianar su dolor la beso con dulzura.

-Te amo, me haces tan feliz Serena-

Lentamente comenzó a moverse, pocos minutos después aumento el ritmo, ambos se acoplaron al placer que se brindaban mutuamente, llegando al punto explosivo gritando sus nombres, diciéndose con las miradas cuanto se amaban.

-Creo que le tendré que pedir a Mina que me cubra esta noche- Dijo la rubia quien se hallaba con la cabeza sobre el fornido pecho de su novio.

-¿No tendrá problemas en su casa?- Pregunto preocupado Darien.

-No lo creo, sus padres la pasan viajando, bueno como los míos- Dijo algo triste.

Darien la abrazo con ternura y acaricio su pelo dorado que caía sobre su pecho y las sabanas – Se que es difícil de entenderlos, pero es su trabajo, y sabes que te aman princesa-

-Lo sé- Se abrazo más a su novio para quedarse profundamente dormida. El pelinegro le quedo viendo por unos minutos, observando la belleza de mujer que tenía entre sus brazos, y lo que más lo hizo feliz es saber que esa mujer era suya, momentos después cayó en los brazos de Morfeo..

**.**

**.**

****************************S&D********************* *******

**.**

**.**

**Proximamente... Capitulo 14: El día después**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	14. El Día Despues

**.**

**.**

************************S&D***********************

**CAPITULO 14**

**EL DIA DESPUES**

************************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

El sol se colaba por las cortinas del ventanal del balcón en el departamento de Darien, haciendo que la rubia que dormía plácidamente entre los fuertes brazos de su guardaespaldas despertara lentamente sintiendo que unos brazos la rodeaban. Levanto la vista y lo vio, tan hermoso, tierno y sexy a la vez.

El pelinegro despertó minutos después, sintiendo que lo observaban.

-Duermes como un bebe-

-¿Ah?- Pregunto sin entender.

-Que cuando duermes pareces un bebe súper tierno- Le dijo Serena saludándolo con un beso corto.

-Gracias por el cumplido- Le guiño un ojo.

Serena se levanto de la cama desconcertando a Darien que la miraba confundido.

-¿A donde vas princesa?-

-Voy a ducharme. ¿Te gustaría hacerme compañía?- Pregunto sensualmente.

Darien no atino a decir nada y de un salto salió de la cama siguiendo a su novia al baño.

Luego de 20 minutos se encontraban en la cocina desayunando wafles con salsa de chocolate, crema y jugo de naranja para Serena y un café para Darien.

-Tendré que llamar a Mina para que me cubra por lo de anoche- Dijo Serena mientras comía un trozo de su wafle con salsa de chocolate.

-Esta bien, pero dile que te cubra por todo el dia. ¿Crees que sea posible?-

-Si, Mina nos cubrirá en todo, ella es la mas feliz por nuestra relación ¿Sabes?- Dijo sonriente la rubia.

-Me alegro que sea así, porque tengo planes para hoy-

-¿Ah si? ¿Cómo cuales?-

-Bueno viendo que no traes mas ropa que la que tienes puesta nos quedaremos aquí mirando películas o… haciendo otras cosas…- Dijo pícaro.

-¿Y que tiene de malo mi ropa eh?-

-Que no te dejare salir vestida así con tantos hombres pervertidos en la calle- Dijo serio.

-Ooohh Darien! Que lindo eres cuando te pones así- Se levanto de su silla y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Al terminar de desayunar se fueron a la sala para mirar una película. Luego de varios minutos de discutir cual mirar, decidieron ver primero la que eligió Serena y luego verían la elección de Darien.

Se acostaron en el sillón de tres cuerpos para estar más cómodos.

Después de 45 minutos…

-Sniff sniff… sniff- Sollozaba Serena.

-¿Amor que sucede?- La abrazo Darien.

-Es que… sniff sniff… es tan… sniff triste…- Darien sonrió.

-Pero es solo una película Serena, no llores-

-Pero tú no entiendes sniff sniff… Lo mataron por culpa de ella-

-Yo no lo veo así ¿sabes?- Le dijo a Serena que seguía sollozando abrazada al pecho del pelinegro.

-El la salvo, decidió dar su vida para salvarla y también a su hijo. Yo haría lo mismo por la persona que amo- Dijo y la abrazo posesivo.

-Viéndolo de esa manera sniff yo también haría lo mismo por ti- Lo miro a los ojos y se besaron largamente recordando que estuvieron al borde de la muerte hace no mucho.

Al terminar la película romántica que eligió Serena, Darien puso el DVD que había elegido. Se trataba de una película de acción con un toque de romance.

Cuando llegaron a la escena donde la pareja protagonista tenían sexo, Serena se sonrojo y trato de ocultar su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro, quien se dio cuenta.

-¿Sabes que lo que ellos están haciendo lo hicimos nosotros hace unas horas?- Le pregunto sonriente.

-Si, lo se, aun así me da pena- Su novio solo rio por lo dicho de la rubia.

-Wow, no recordaba que esta actriz fuera tan linda- Dijo como si nada Darien.

-¿Linda? ¿Te gusta esa chica Darien?- Pregunto haciendo un tierno puchero.

-No creo que exista un hombre al cual no le guste esa mujer- Dijo el ojiazul en un suspiro.

-Bueno fijándome bien tienes razón, la chica es linda, obvio pasando por el cirujano cualquiera lo es. Pero el actor si es una belleza natural- Dijo la rubia con los ojitos en forma de corazón, acto que no paso inadvertido por Darien.

-¿Y como estas tan segura que ese actor no tiene cirugías estéticas?-

-Muy simple. Porque lo tuve al lado mio y no vi ningún indicio de cirugía en su rostro-

-¡Como que lo tuviste al lado!¿Cuando y por que?- Pregunto molesto el pelinegro.

-Fue en el estreno de su ultima película, y hasta me tome una foto con él y lo mejor de todo fue que me abrazo!-

Darien sintió celos de ese actor y tan bien que le caía, hasta ese momento. Serena se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su novio y sonrio victoriosa, se lo merecía, pensó, por hacerle sentir celosa de esa plástica, refiriéndose a la actriz de a película.

.

*********************S&D**********************

.

Después de las películas, de llantos, celos y mimos, decidieron hacer el almuerzo.

Mientras Darien preparaba el pollo para ponerlo al horno, la rubia cortaba las verduras para las ensaladas.

Cuando el pelinegro termino su tarea, se sentó a esperar que su novia terminara, ya que ella quería hacerlo sola.

-¿Nunca habías cocinado princesa?-

-La verdad no jeje. Siempre que quería hacerlo, las empleadas de casa se enojaban, creo que era porque le hacia un desastre en la cocina jejeje-

-Me lo imagino- Dijo y se levanto de la silla para acercarse a Serena por detrás.

-¿Me pregunto porque eres tan bella?- Le susurro en el oído. La rubia dio un pequeño saltito del susto, el ojiazul aprovecho para posar sus manos en la cintura de la chica, haciéndola estremecer por el contacto.

-¿Darien que haces?-

-Estoy probando lo que es mío- Dijo con la voz ronca, lamiendo el cuello de Serena.

-Pero estoy cocinando-

-Entonces déjalo para más tarde- Le succiono el lóbulo de la oreja y la rubia gimió.

Darien la dio vuelta subiéndola a la mesada, comenzaron a besarse, Darien recorrió con una mano las piernas de su novia, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su pecho y luego el otro. Serena le quito la camiseta al pelinegro, quien hizo lo mismo con ella, se besaban salvajemente queriendo unir mas allá sus bocas con el beso.

Darien levanto la falda de Serena, hizo a un lao su ropa interior y acaricio su punto íntimo con sus dedos empapados con su propia saliva. La ojiceleste libero el miembro erecto de su novio y lo acariciaba en toda su extensión, provocando gemidos en Darien.

Poco después sin podes contenerse mas, el ojiazul penetro a la rubia, quien pronto llego a su primer orgasmo retorciéndose de placer, minutos después le siguió Darien liberando toda su esencia en ella, produciéndole otro orgasmo aun más intenso.

-Eres maravilloso Darien- Dijo Serena agitada. El nombrado sonrió arrogante.

-Tú eres maravillosa Serena, no sé que tienes que me vuelves loco- Y la beso dulcemente primero, luego le mordió con cuidado el labio inferior, cosa que le gusto a Serena.

-Vamos a ducharnos princesa- La cargo enlazando las piernas de ella por su cintura y la sostuvo de sus firmes glúteos.

En la ducha volvieron a repetir la unión de su pareja en cuerpo y alma. El sonido de la lluvia de la ducha se mezclaba con los gemidos y gritos de placer de ambos.

**.**

**.**

*************************S&D*************************

**.**

**.**

_**Muchas gracias por los alertas y a las que me dejaron comentarios en el capitulo anterior:**_

_**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba**_

_**yesqui2000**_

_**Barbielove**_

_**NixSophie**_

_**y también para los que leen y no dejan reviews GRACIAS :)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Próximamente… Capitulo 15: Celos**

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	15. Celos

**.**

**.**

************************S&D***********************

**CAPITULO 15**

**CELOS**

************************S&D***********************

**.**

**.**

Esa tarde Darien y Serena regresaron a la mansión, mas enamorados que nunca.

La Sra. Ikuko pidió hablar a solas con Darien, a penas los vio llegar.

Serena subio a su habitación, mientras su madre y su novio salian al jardín.

-¿De qué desea hablarme Sra. Ikuko?- El pelinegro rompió el incomodo silencio.

-Por favor Darien, dime Ikuko solamente, te he dicho que no me llames Señora- Le regaño su suegra.

-Está bien Ikuko, disculpe, es solo la costumbre- Rio suavemente Darien.

-Lo entiendo querido. Pero bueno de lo que quería hablarte, mejor dicho preguntarte es si ¿Se han protegido?-

La pregunta tan directa, tomo por sorpresa a Darien, que inmediatamente se puso peor que un tomate.

-¿Perdón?- Logro articular el de cabello azabache.

-Darien, conozco muy bien a mi hija y se que en el día de ayer dio un gran paso, y me pone muy feliz saber que lo dio con el hombre a que ama-

Darien no podía estar más rojo de la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Jamás pensó que hablaría un tema asi con la madre de su novia.

-Solo quiero lo mejor para mi niña, y eso incluye en que todavía no quisiera ser abuela, no porque no lo deseara, pero aun no es tiempo, Serena es muy joven, tiene mucho por vivir y aprender, y como tú eres más mayor…-

-Entiendo su preocupación Ikuko y le doy mi palabra que cuidare a Serena, se que falta mucho para poder formar una familia con ella, que es uno de mis sueños que mas anhelo- Dijo Darien y la Sra. Ikuko lo miraba con admiración.

-Me alegra escuchar eso cariño- Le sonrió a Darien – Por eso espero que hayas usado protección- Dijo mientras entraba a la mansión, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta – Ah y no te preocupes que Kenji no sabe nada que Serena no ha dormido en casa, para él Serena se quedo con Mina – Sonrió y entro a la casa, dejando a un muy colorado y pensativo pelinegro.

No, no había usado protección… eso podría traer consecuencias. Pensaba Darien preocupado; pero un problema menos es saber que el Sr. Tsukino no sospecho nada de lo que sucedió en realidad la noche anterior.

**.**

************************S&D**********************

**.**

Darien entraba a la cafetería de su amigo Andrew, con Serena a su lado, colgada de su brazo izquierdo.

-Hola amigos. ¿Cómo están?- Un sonriente rubio los saludo.

-Muy bien Andrew ¿Y tu?- Saludo Serena.

-Furahata- Darien lo saludo con un abrazo.

-¡Mas que bien! ¡Estoy feliz!- Exclamo el rubio.

-¿Y a que se debe?- Pregunto el pelinegro, sentándose en la mesa que siempre ocupaba a lado de su novia.

-Es que por fin me anime a decirle a Lita lo que siento por ella- Sonreía Andrew.

-Oh me alegro mucho por ti Andrew. Yo sabia que ella sentía también algo por ti- Dijo Darien palmeando la espalda de Drew.

Justo en ese momento Lita se acercaba a la mesa para tomar sus pedidos.

-Hola chicos, que alegría verlos por aquí, hace mucho que no los veía- Les saludo la castaña con una sonrisa.

-Es que hemos estado algo… ocupados- Respondió Serena un poco sonrojada.

-Oh ya veo…- Lita le guiño un ojo a Serena, provocando un sonrojo mas fuerte.

La castaña tomo asiento junto a su novio, para ponerse al día con sus amigos.

Estaban hablando y riendo del día donde Andrew se animo a declararle su amor a Lita y lo nervioso que lo había puesto el silencio y luego las lagrimas de ella, cuando se escucho la voz de una mujer.

-Vaya que momento memorable, mis dos amantes favoritos juntos-

La mujer se paro en frente de la mesa. Era alta, más o menos de la edad de Darien y Andrew, pelirroja con cuerpo de modelo, se percato Serena.

-Beryl- Pronunció Darien con los dientes apretados.

-Hola amor ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Me extrañaste? ¿Hace mucho que no me visitas?- Batió sus pestañas postizas.

-Te dije bien claro que eso se termino Beryl- Dijo el de ojos azules.

-Cariño, sabes que eso es mentira, siempre nos volvemos a ver, igual con tu amigo. ¿Verdad mi vida?- Dijo Beryl fijando su vista en Andrew.

Serena y Lita estaban atónitas. ¿Quién era esa mujer que estaba coqueteando tan descaradamente con sus novios enfrente de sus narices? Pensaban ambas.

-Oh mis amores ¿No me van a presentar a sus hermanitas?- Soltó la pelirroja con sarcasmo venenoso.

-No somos sus hermanas, somos sus novias- Respondió Serena desafiando a Beryl.

-Ay niña no digas disparates, mis mejores amantes no podrían fijarse en unas simples niñas como ustedes- Rió la pelirroja, pasándose un mano por su largo cabello.

-Beryl lo que dijo Serena es verdad, ella es mi novia y te voy a pedir que no la vuelvas a tratar así- Declaró el pelinegro.

-Y ella es mi novia Lita- Sonrió Andrew abrazando protectoramente a su chica.

-Jajaja Ay no me lo puedo creer. ¿Es esto una broma de mal gusto cielo?- Le pregunto a Darien, acariciándole la mejilla.

Darien le quito la mano de su cara con delicadeza – No Beryl, no es broma, es totalmente en serio-

-Es que amor, tu nunca te fijarías en una niña – Miro a Serena de arriba abajo frunciendo los labios – Tu te mereces a una mujer de verdad. También tu mi ricitos de oro- Dijo ahora mirando al rubio con coquetería.

-¿Darien esta señora es tu ex novia?- Pregunto Serena con inocencia.

-¡¿Señora?! ¡¿Pero que te has creído mocosa?!- Grito Beryl tan roja como su cabello.

-Oiga a mi no me grite SE-ÑO-RA- Desafío la rubia de coletas.

-¡Pero que te has creído desgraciada!- Beryl levanto la mano para pegarle a Serena; ésta abrió los ojos sorprendida y asustada por la reacción de la pelirroja.

Cuando la mano derecha de Beryl estaba por impactar en el rostro de Serena, algo la detuvo.

-Jamás vuelvas a hacer eso Beryl- Hablo Darien con un tono que podría petrificar a cualquiera. Y eso es justamente lo que le sucedió a la pelirroja, que miraba al pelinegro con los ojos muy abiertos, que Serena pensó que se le iban a salir.

Darien sostenía la mano de la que le quiso pegar a su novia.

-Suéltame Darien- Grito Beryl. El ojiazul la soltó de mala manera.

Andrew y Lita miraban la situación sorprendidos y cautelosos, sin atreverse a decir palabra.

Beryl te voy a decir esto por ultima vez- Exclamo Darien tocándose el puente de su nariz – No te vuelvas a acercar a mi y mucho menos a Serena ¿Entendiste?- Y déjame en paz, lo que paso antes ya se termino hace mucho, no me busques mas porque no quiero saber nada de ti- Aclaro el pelinegro mirándola fijamente, para que le quede claro que hablaba en serio.

A todo esto Serena no sabia que hacer o decir, tampoco sabía si debía de hacer o decir algo en ese momento.

Beryl miro con los ojos hecho furia a Darien, luego giro hacia Serena – Esto no se quedara así mocosa entrometida, Él siempre vuelve a mi – Dio vuelta para salir y se freno delante de Andrew y Lita – Y eso también fue para ti niña- Le dijo a Lita y siguió su camino saliendo del local contoneando sus caderas.

-¿Quién diablos era esa Darien?- Pregunto enojada la rubia.

Darien se sorprendió por la manera de hablar de Serena.

-Era una amiga princesa. Perdóname por hacerte pasar este momento- Se disculpo apenado.

-¿Amiga? Parecía más que amiga Darien-

-Si Andrew, ¿Quién era esa tipa?- Ahora fue el turno de la castaña, que miraba a su novio con los ojos en fuego.

-Está bien, les diremos la verdad- Dijo Andrew mirando seriamente a Darien.

-Beryl era una amiga de ambos, vivíamos en la misma cuadra de niños, jugábamos siempre, todo el tiempo estábamos los tres juntos, éramos como hermanos-

-¿Eran?- Pregunto la castaña.

-Si, éramos- Dijo Andrew.

-Cuando teníamos 14 años Beryl se puso de novia con un chico de la escuela, con el peor. Era un drogadicto y delincuente de primera, con Andy quisimos alejarla de todo eso, pero ella no nos quiso hacer caso. Prefirió quedarse con él-

-Beryl siempre estuvo enamorada de Darien, pero él siempre fue claro con sus sentimientos hacia ella-

-¿Entonces nunca fueron novios ni nada mas, solo amigos de niños?- Pregunto Serena a Darien.

-Fuimos amigos, pero también tuvimos una relación, si se puede llamar así, pero sin compromisos, ambos éramos solteros en ese tiempo y salíamos cada tanto. Por mi parte no hubo sentimientos de amor-

-¿Andrew, también tuvo algo contigo, así como con Darien?- Le pregunto Lita a su novio.

-La verdad es que si, ambos éramos algo así como los amigos íntimos de Beryl en un tiempo. Pero eso se termino hace algunos años mi amor- Respondió el rubio mirando suplicante a la ojiverde.

-Te creo mi vida- Lita se acerco a Andrew y se besaron suavemente.

Darien miro de la misma manera a Serena, esperando que tenga la misma reacción de su amiga y lo bese a él. Darien espero, y espero, pero la rubia de coletas no hacia nada, solo estaba ahí sentada a su lado mirando la mesa vacía.

-Princesa- La llamo – Lo de Beryl como dijo Drew se termino hace tiempo. Ahora eres tú mi novia, de la cual estoy profundamente enamorado, no hay nadie en mi vida que ocupe un lugar tan importante en mi corazón. Debes creerme Serena, te amo- Suplicaba el pelinegro para que su novia lo crea.

Serena giro su rostro hasta quedar en frente de los ojos zafiros, levanto su mano derecha y acaricio la mejilla de Darien, finalmente se acerco hasta rozar sus labios con los suyos. Fue un beso corto, pero lleno de amor, demostrándole así que confiaba en él.

-Te creo Darien. Y no debí ponerme así, es que ella empezó a provocarme desde un principio- Hiso un puchero tierno.

-Esta bien princesa, ella se paso contigo al querer pegarte- Darien apretó los dientes al pronunciar las palabras, recordando el desafortunado momento.

-Pero mi custodio favorito me protegió- Serena sonrió y abrazo a Darien por el cuello.

-¿Favorito? Soy el único que tienes Serena- Dijo Darien con semblante serio respondiendo al abrazo.

-Y siempre serás el único- Dijo Serena abrazando mas fuerte al pelinegro – Y también en mi corazón – Le susurro al oído.

Se besaron siguiendo el ejemplo de la pareja del rubio y la castaña que tenían en frente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Gracias: **_

_**Barbielove: Creo que no era el capitulo que te esperabas, según tu comentario anterior, Kenji no se entero de nada… Aun asi ojala te haya gustado ^_^**_

_**yesqui2000: Siii yo también envidio a Serena por haber tenido ese maravilloso día en el departamento con el sexy de Darien *o***_

_**Marie Mademoiselle Chiba: Bueno como veras la madre de Serena se dio cuenta de lo que paso con Darien. Pero por suerte Kenji no sospecho nada… o eso parece…**_

_**NixSophie: Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el capitulo anterior *.* espero que este también sea de tu agrado!**_

_**¡Un beso a todos!**_

_**¡Y gracias por leerme!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Próximamente... Capitulo 16: Aun no tiene titulo porque lo comence a escribir hoy *.*  
**_

_**AYNAT-DREAM**_

。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。 。


	16. Sorpresas

**.**

**.**

***********************S&D**********************

**CAPITULO 16**

**SORPRESAS**

************************S&D**********************

**.**

**.**

Han pasado dos años desde que Serena y Darien se hicieron novios, dos años de aquel terrible día en que casi pierden la vida, dos años de amor, alguna discusión y muuuchos celos por parte de ambos.

Hoy era un día muy especial para los dos, cumplirían esos dos años amándose en cuerpo y alma.

-Amor ¿A dónde me llevas?- Pregunto la rubia curiosa.

-Es una sorpresa Serena-

Darien conducía su automóvil con su novia en el asiento del copiloto, con los ojos vendados, para que no viera nada y así se sorprendiera.

-Pero yo quiero ver- Protesto como niña.

-Ten paciencia, llegaremos enseguida princesa-

Pocos minutos después Darien detuvo su Ferrari y ayudo a Serena a bajar. La llevo hasta un jardín repleto de rosas rojas, en el medio del mismo había una mesa redonda con un mantel blanco y arriba otro, un poco mas corto en color rosa pastel, con dos sillas forradas de blanco, con un lazo rosa. Sobre la mesa había velas, dos platos, copas, cubiertos y pétalos de rosas por todos lados.

Darien le quito la venda de los ojos a Serena y esta quedo totalmente asombrada con lo que vio.

-¿Te gusta?-

-¡Me encanta mi amor!-

-Me alegro mucho. Lo hice para ti. Ven vamos a sentarnos- Y los dos se fueron a sentar esperando al mozo que los sirva.

-Serena eres la mujer de mi vida. Quien iba a decir que detrás de ese llamado de tu papá para que trabajara con él, yo encontraría la felicidad a tu lado-

La rubia estaba al borde de las lágrimas, por las palabras de su novio.

-Jamás pensé que mi papa fuera el que me presentara al amor de mi vida- Rio.

-Y yo jamás pensé que una niña rubia, infartante por cierto, me robaría el corazón y seria la causante de tantos colapsos nerviosos por la vestimenta que usa- La miro de arriba abajo, estudiando su corto y escotado vestido rosa.

-Eres un exagerado Darien- Se burlo del pelinegro.

-Además yo también me tengo que aguantar que todas te miren y babeen por ti- Dijo la rubia haciendo su típico puchero.

-Bueno eso es porque tienes un novio encantador e irresistible, y eso no lo puedo cambiar aunque quisiera- Dijo con una sonrisa de lado que derretía a Serena.

-Como si quisieras cambiar…- Dijo en un susurro Serena.

-¿Te gusta el menú que elegí princesa?- Le pregunto antes de llevarse a la boca un bocado de su comida.

-Si me encanta mi amor, me conoces muy bien-

**.**

**********************S&D**********************

**.**

Luego de la cena y una conversación de trivialidades. Darien llevo a Serena hacia el muelle, que estaba muy cerca de donde cenaron.

-¿Te gusta?- Pregunto Darien señalando un gran yate blanco.

-Es hermoso, pero ¿Cómo es que tiene mi nombre en el frente?- Dijo confundida.

-Es que es mío, y quise ponerle el nombre más hermoso del mundo- Dijo abrazándola.

-¿En serio es tuyo Darien?-

-Si princesa, y lo compre para los dos, para que huyamos juntos- Serena lo miro con los ojos bien abiertos.

-Jaja es broma princesa, bueno aunque no del todo- Sonrió pícaro – Sabes siempre quise hacer el amor en medio del mar, rodeado solo de agua y más agua, alejado de todo- Le susurro a oído.

-La idea es muy tentadora- Dijo coquetamente.

-Entremos-

Darien la llevo adentro del yate y le mostro cada parte del mismo, Serena lo miraba todo maravillada, tenia detalles en color rosa, como las cortinas y la ropa de cama. Que Darien haya pensado en ella para decorarlo la hizo sentir la mujer más afortunada de la Tierra.

El pelinegro puso en marcha el yate y se alejo de la costa. Cuando lo dejo seguro, fue en busca de su princesa, que estaba en la parte de atrás apoyada en el barandal mirando las estrellas, el mar y la luna que se reflejaba en este.

Darien la abrazo por atrás, observando también la espectacular vista.

-Te amo Serena- La giro para que quede frente a él – Y porque te amo tanto, quiero compartir toda mi vida junto a ti, porque quiero que seas lo primero que vea al despertar y lo ultimo al dormir, porque quiero verte crecer y convertirte en la mujer exitosa que estoy seguro que serás y porque quiero que seas tu la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera hasta el día de mi muerte, la mujer a quien hacer el amor de todas las formas posibles, a quien quiero demostrarle todo mi amor.

Serena no podía retener mas las lagrimas por lo que escuchaba de su novio, le parecía mentira todo, era todo tan perfecto, el sueño que cualquier mujer quisiera vivir con el hombre a quien ama,

-Porque quiero que envejezcamos juntos, aunque yo lo haga primero- Rio suavemente y Serena lo siguió

-Por todo esto y mucho mas es que quiero que me contestes algo- Saco del bolsillo de su traje negro una cajita de terciopelo rojo, se arrodillo tomando la mano de Serena con una mano y con la otra abrió la cajita dejando ver un precioso anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante en color rosa claro en forma de corazón en el centro, en los costados tenía tres pequeños diamantes a cada lado.

-¿Serena Tsukino quieres casarte conmigo?- Serena a este punto ya estaba llorando emocionada y feliz por la propuesta de su amado.

-¡Claro que si quiero Darien! ¡Te amo!- Grito a los cuatro vientos.

Darien se puso de pie después de poner el anillo en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda de su rubio tormento.

-¡Yo también te amooo!- Grito y la abrazo con fuerza – No tienes idea de cuan nervioso estaba por tu respuesta-

-¿Pensabas que te diría que no?-

-Era una posibilidad, no se, como nunca lo habíamos hablado y eres tan joven que quizás no tenias planes de casamiento con un viejo como yo- Dijo algo triste.

-Darien Chiba no vuelvas a decir eso- Lo regaño – No eres ningún viejo, bueno quizás un poquito- Se burlo- Pero eres mío, mío, solo mío entendiste- Lo abrazo llorando desconsoladamente.

-Princesa… Shh no llores por favor, sabes que no me gusta verte llorar-

-Lo siento, debe ser por el estado- Dijo secándose las lagrimas.

-¿Estado? ¿Qué estado?- La rubia rio nerviosa.

-Yo también tengo una sorpresa para ti Darien- El ojiazul la miro estrechando los ojos.

-¿Y cuál es esa sorpresa?-

-Estoy embarazada-

Silencio y más silencio. Serena se moría de los nervios esperando la reacción de su novio, ahora prometido.

-¿D-De v-ver-dad?- Logro decir el pelinegro. Serena afirmo con la cabeza.

-¡Serena amor me haces el hombre más feliz de todo el universo! ¡TE AMO! Siempre he querido tener una familia, y tú me estas cumpliendo ese sueño-

Darien desbordaba felicidad, abrazaba y besaba a Serena, acariciaba su vientre, pasaba nervioso sus manos por su pelo caminando de un lado a otro y volvía a repetir todo una y otra vez, sin poder creérselo.

-¿Cuando te enteraste que estabas embarazada? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?- Pregunto ansioso.

-Me entere hace dos días. Últimamente no me he sentido muy bien. Hable con Mina y me sugirió hacerme una test de embarazo y salió positivo, eres al primero que se lo digo. Y no te dije nada antes porque quería estar segura- Dijo Serena mirando a los ojos vidriosos del pelinegro parado enfrente de ella.

-Bueno, entonces iremos mañana mismo a sacar turno con un doctor para que todo esté bien. No sabes lo feliz que estoy por esta noticia tan hermosa. ¡Voy a ser padre!- Grito Darien con los brazos extendidos hacia arriba y sonriendo como tonto. Serena solo lo miraba y reía por la reacción de su prometido.

Culminaron esa noche inolvidable haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer.

Al día siguiente volvieron a la casa de Serena, en donde Darien se quedaba por algunos días, porque hacia un año que vivía en su departamento; sobre todo cuando los padres de Serena estaban fuera del país, a pedido de Kenji, que aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de dejar a su pequeña con su novio en la mansión casi solos, prefería hacer a un lado los celos propios de un padre y preocuparse por la seguridad de su hija, y siendo Darien Chiba, el guardaespaldas que daría la vida por Serena, el mas indicado para dicha tarea.

**.**

**********************S&D*********************

**.**

Una semana después organizaron una cena en la mansión Tsukino, donde invitaron a todos sus seres queridos; Andrew, Lita quien estaba embarazada de nueve meses, Rei con su novio Nicholas, Mina y su novio Yaten, un amigo que Darien le presento, también se dedicaba a la seguridad; y por supuesto los padres de Serena.

-Bueno Serena y yo le queremos decir algo importante ahora que todos estamos reunidos- Dijo el pelinegro tomando de la mano a Serena, poniéndose de pie ambos.

-¡¿Aaaaay no me digan que es lo que me imagino que es?!- Exclamo Mina aplaudiendo.

-¿De qué se trata princesa?- Dijo el Sr. Kenji.

-Lo que queremos decirles es que Serena y yo vamos a casarnos en unos meses- Dijo Darien.

El padre de Serena casi escupió el vino que estaba tomando. Mina y Rei pegaron un grito de sorpresa y alegría al mismo tiempo. Andrew se levanto y abrazo a Darien y a Serena felicitándolos.

-Pero Serena, Darien, no les parece muy apresurado casarse en solo unos meses, una boda lleva mucho tiempo para prepararla- Dijo la madre de la novia.

-Oh no. Si están tan apurados es porque…- Y la rubia de moño rojo fue interrumpida.

-Es porque estamos esperando un bebe- Finalizo Serena abrazándose a Darien.

-Díganme que escuche mal, por favor- Dijo el Sr. Tsukino tomándose el pecho con la mano derecha.

-Oh voy a ser abuela tan pronto- Y una lagrima cayo por la mejilla de la Sra. Ikuko.

-¡Felicidades Serena y Darien! Que rápido resulto ser tu guardaespaldas eh Sere- Dijo la amiga de la prometida guiñándole un ojo a Darien, quien se puso rojo.

-Voy a ser tía por fin, ya era hora hermanito- Dijo Rei saludando a su hermano y a su cuñada.

-Que bien, nuestro hijo tendrá un amiguito pronto- Dijeron Andrew y Lita contentos.

-Felicidades hija- Felicito el Sr. Tsukino a su hija, recompuesto por la noticia –Espero que la cuides siempre muchacho, te entrego el tesoro más grande que tengo- Dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos abrazando a su yerno.

-Por supuesto señor, no tenga dudas de que la cuidare, por algo sigo siendo y siempre seré el custodio de Serena, el custodio de nuestro amor.- Dijo el pelinegro y sellaron su amor con un beso lleno de pasión.

**.**

**¿FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**********************S&D*********************

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Hola a toda/os, ¿Cómo estan? ¿AMOR EN CUSTODIA llego a su fin?_**

**_Mmm… Pues no se… Les dejo la dudita ;)_**

**_Quiero agradecer a tooodaaas las personitas que leyeron esta historia, y especialmente a tooodaaas las que me dejaron comentarios:_**

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

**Serenita**

SOFI

**usagui de chiba**

samantha13

**Pandoritta DS**

fan sailor moon

**darien te amo**

StFaNy LoVe

**HOLA**

SERENITAH

**Buuuuunnnnnnnyyy**

USAKODECHIBA

**goordita**

dulcedelfin2010

**darien Y serena**

sOf

**.**

**_Pero sobre todo a las que comentaron en cada capitulo:_**

princesa selene mai

yesqui2000

Barbielove

NixSophie

**.**

_**A los que seguían esta historia y la pusieron como favorito:**_

ANDY-DEEP-ALEXANDER

**Isabella Anianka Black Zabinni**

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

**MayiLoza**

NixSophie

**Pandoritta DS**

flakis

**goordita**

moon86

**sayuri-uzuki**

Clau Palacios

_**.**_

_**Muchas gracias chicas de todo corazón (creo que no me olvide de nadie), alimentaron mis ganas de seguir con este fic.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AYNAT-DREAM**


	17. Epílogo

**_Ahora si AMOR EN CUSTODIA llego a su fin. como lo pidieron aquí esta el epilogo sobre la boda, esta fresquito, recién lo termine._**

**_Espero les guste chicas y dejen sus comentarios al respecto. _**

**_Los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi_**

**.**

**.**

*********************S&D********************

**Epilogo**

*********************S&D*********************

**.**

**.**

-Mina estoy muy nerviosa- Dijo una rubia que estaba sentada en el borde de la cama comiéndose las uñas de los nervios.

-Serena tranquilízate, le puede hacer daño al bebe- Mina hacia lo posible para tranquilizar a la novia – Y deja de llevarte las uñas a la boca que vas a arruinar la manicura- Regaño a su amiga.

-Lo siento, pero Mina tu no entiendes como me siento. Mira si Darien…-

-Darien va a estar esperándote paradito como un delicioso muñequito de pastel, con su espectacular traje en el altar. Ya no pienses en eso Sere por Dios- Rogo Mina.

-Ahora déjame ayudarte con ese precioso vestido- Mina se acerco donde estaba el vestido de novia de Serena y ayudo a ponérselo.

-Woow amiga, estas maravillosa- Dijo Mina con ojitos brillosos de la emoción – Y te ves tan tierna con esa pancita- Acaricio el poco abultado vientre de Serena.

-¿De verdad lo crees?- Mina asintió- ¿No me veo como un globo?- Pregunto Serena mirándose en el gran espejo de su habitación.

-Pero que cosas dices hija- Se escucho la voz de Ikuko entrando en el cuarto- Te ves grandiosa, eres la novia mas bella cariño- Le dijo a Serena abrazándola, mientras ambas soltaban unas pequeñas lagrimas.

-Bueno bueno, dejemos los abrazos y llantos para después, que no queremos parecer payasos con el maquillaje corrido- Dijo Rei que entraba en ese momento junto a Lita.

-Rei tiene razón- Dijo Mina secándose las lágrimas cuidadosamente con un pañuelo.

-En el jardín todo esta listo Sere, solo están esperando a la novia- Dijo Lita con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Que?! ¡¿Ya es hora?!- Pregunto Serena a punto de un colapso nervioso.

-Bueno técnicamente si, pero la novia esta perdonada si llega unos minutos tarde ¿verdad?- Mina le guiño un ojo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Me pregunto como se estará sintiendo mi lindo hermanito en este momento- Dijo la única pelinegra presente con gesto pensativo.

-Yo que creo que esta igual o mas nervioso que Serena, según lo que dijo Andrew, el pobre no podía hacer el nudo de la corbata y tuvo que pedir ayuda a su padrino- Rio la castaña y las demás la siguieron en carcajadas.

-Jaja eso si que es increíble, el gran Darien Chiba no puede con una simple prenda como una corbata, y eso que la usa casi todo el tiempo- Rei no podía parar de burlarse de la desgracia de su hermano mayor.

-Ya, ya niñas, deberíamos ir bajando, no debemos hacer esperar demasiado tiempo a Darien, el pobre no la esta pasando de maravillas que digamos- Dijo la madre de Serena saliendo de la habitación seguida de Serena, Rei, Lita y Mina.

**.**

*********************S&D********************

**.**

-¿Darien puedes quedarte quieto por favor? Si te mueves tanto no puedo anudarte correctamente la corbata- Dijo Andrew exasperado. El pelinegro bufo molesto.

-Jaja quien lo diría, Chiba temblando como niña solo porque se va a casar- Rio Yaten, quien sostenía al pequeño Lian, que dormía plácidamente en sus brazos.

-Sabes Yaten, se te ve bien como padre- Le dijo Andrew en defensa de su amigo.

Yaten quedo pálido de repente y miro al bebe que comenzaba a despertarse. Darien y Drew rieron por la reacción del peliplateado.

-Gracias amigo- Le dijo el pelinegro a Andrew.

-Para eso esta el padrino ¿verdad?- Rio, y se acerco a Yaten para cargar a su hijo de cinco meses.

-Hola pequeñín- Le dijo al bebe de hermosos ojos verdes y cabello castaño con reflejos rubios.

Darien se acerco a ellos –Parece que alguien va a acaparar la atención de todas las féminas- Le dijo a Lian, quien soltó una risita.

-¿Celoso Chiba?- Dijo irónicamente Andrew.

-Solo porque cuando los dos estamos en el mismo lugar Serena le presta mas atención a él que a mi-

Los demás rieron, ante lo dicho por el pelinegro.

-En ese caso debes prepararte cuando nazca tu hijo, Serena se va a olvidar de ti- Rio Yaten.

-¿Hijo? Yo estoy seguro que será una niña, una hermosa niña igual a Serena- Dijo Darien con una sonrisa de tonto soñador.

-No se Dari, pero Serena le prometió a Lian un amiguito para jugar con él, así que espero que lo cumpla- Andrew extendió los brazos levantando a Lian en el aire para que el bebe riera.

-Bueno… Quizás no tenga un amigo pero si es niña, puede tener una novia- Dijo Yaten tratando de aguantar las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

Darien lo fulmino con la mirada – De eso ni hablar Kou-

-Jajaja ¿ves que tiene su lado bueno tener un niño?- Expreso el rubio.

-¿Darien que haces todavía aquí? Ya deberíamos estar abajo- Dijo Nicholas agitado, como si hubiese corrido, apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Si, si no te apures, ya vamos- Dijo Yaten despreocupado.

Así Darien, Andrew, Nicholas, Yaten y Lian, salieron de la habitación dirigiéndose al jardín, donde se realizaría la ceremonia y a posteriori la fantástica fiesta.

**.**

*********************S&D********************

**.**

**POV Darien**

Estoy parado en la especie de altar que armaron en medio del jardín. Todo esta perfectamente hermoso, tal como lo quería ella, su boda de princesa. Sonrió como tonto al recordar su expresión cuando le propuse matrimonio, y el momento en que me dio la maravillosa sorpresa de ser padre por primera vez.

Debo confesar que me siento muy nervioso, quizás sea porque no me gusta ser el centro de atención, y este día lo seré; junto a ella, por supuesto.

Estoy seguro que se llevara todas las miradas. Como no podría estarlo si es tan hermosa, perfecta, y sobretodo ahora que lleva a mi hijo, nuestro hijo, la demostración mas sublime de nuestro amor.

Veo a sus padres, el enfundado en un elegante jaque negro y pantalón gris oscuro, y ella con vestido azul marino lleno de piedras brillosas, lo completa con un sofisticado peinado.

Mis amigos y cuñado están atrás de mí, en fila como soldados, sonrió por esa ocurrencia.

Lita, Mina y mi hermana, llegan y se ponen del lado contrario a mí, también en fila como mis amigos, se ven preciosas, con esos vestidos rosados y sus tocados de flores fucsias.

La orquesta comienza a tocar la marcha nupcial. Diablos me sudan las manos y siento que mi corazón puede dejar de latir en cualquier momento.

Pero la veo a ella, del brazo de su padre. Tan hermosa, dulce, tierna, simplemente perfecta.

Suspiro y mis ojos no se separan de ella. No pudo haber elegido un vestido mejor, el que tiene es el indicado para una princesa.

La parte ajustada del busto bordado en diamantes hace realzar sus atributos, que han crecido considerablemente con el embarazo, sonrió de lado con ese pensamiento. El vestido se ajusta a su abdomen donde se encuentra mi bebe, brindándole un aspecto de pura ternura. La falda contornea sus esbeltas piernas.

No la puedo ver de atrás, pero estoy seguro que se ve deliciosamente espectacular.

Su cabello esta sujeto con pequeñas horquillas de brillantes y rizos a los costados; y por supuesto, el elemento de toda princesa, una corona de oro blanco con diamantes y un corazón pequeño en color rosado en el centro, regalo de su Kenji.

Serena me mira con esos hermosos ojos azules claros y veo que esta a punto de llorar, quisiera correr a abrazarla, pero ya podre hacerlo, solo debo aguantar un poco más.

Todos la miran y alaban su belleza y la ternura que despega con su embarazo, me gustaría que mis padres pudieran estar presentes en este momento tan importante para mi, se que estarían orgullosos por todo lo que conseguí en mi vida.

La voz de Kenji me vuelve a la realidad, diciéndome que cuide a su tesoro; con mi vida, le respondo y nos damos un apretón de manos.

Tomo la mano de mi aun novia y la ayudo a subir el escalón hasta donde esta el sacerdote.

Confieso que muero por besar esos labios color rosa, que se ven tan apetitosos.

Serena me sonríe solo como ella sabe hacerlo, destellando luz y felicidad, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Pronto el sacerdote da comienzo a la ceremonia que cambiara mi vida y la que jamás olvidare.**Fin POV Darien**

**.**

**********************S&D********************

**.**

**POV Serena**

Voy bajando las escaleras de la mansión, sujetando la cola de mi hermoso vestido blanco corte sirena, es un diseño exclusivo de mi diseñadora favorita, y gracias a mi mama lo pudo hacer en tiempo record.

En mi otra mano llevo el ramo de rosas fucsias y rosadas. Me siento hermosa, aun con mi vientre abultado.

Llego al umbral de la puerta que da al jardín, donde todos los invitados están esperándome. Las chicas y mi mamá se fueron a ocupar sus lugares.

Mi papá llego hasta mi y me abrazo con amor, diciéndome lo bella que me veo, que me ama mas que nada en el mundo, que a pesar de que hoy me entregue al hombre que elegí para pasar el resto de mi vida, para él siempre seré su niñita mimada.

No puedo evitar llorar por las palabras de mi papá, el saca un pañuelo y me seca las lagrimas con sumo cuidado, en estos momentos es donde odio el embarazo, por las hormonas a flor de piel, creo que me la voy a pasar llorando durante la ceremonia.

Mi papá pone el brazo izquierdo en jarra para que yo lo enlace con el derecho mío, me sonríe con dulzura y ambos cruzamos la puerta, saliendo al jardín, donde me espera una alfombra de pétalos de rosas fucsias, blancas, rojas y rosadas, indicándome el camino hacia mí amado Darien.

A los costados hay sillas con fundas blancas y lazos rosados, las de las esquinas tienen rosas fucsias.

Todos tienen sus ojos fijos en mí, me siento como una verdadera princesa flotando por este camino de rosas.

A pocos pasos de mi veo a Darien, esta tan espectacular, por Dios, no puede ser mas atractivo y sexy con ese jaque de saco negro, camisa blanca, con chaleco gris, pantalón gris a rayas finas y la corbata color plata.

Mina no mintió en decir que estaría como un muñequito delicioso. Ya lo quiero probar…

Desvió mi mirada para no correr a los brazos de mi príncipe, aun no es tiempo. Lita, Mina y mi cuñada Rei se ven tan hermosas, con esos vestidos rosas, ajustadísimos, realzando sus esbeltas figuras, parecen tres modelos, sonrió por ese pensamiento, ellas me sonríen también.

Miro hacia la derecha y veo a Andrew, Nicholas y Yaten, los tres con jaque parecidos al de Darien, pero los pantalones son lisos. Se ven encantadores.

El pequeño Lian esta en brazos de mi mamá, tan adorable con ese pequeñito traje.

De pronto me veo enfrente de mi futuro esposo, quien me toma la mano llevándome hasta el sacerdote, creo que mi papá le dijo algo, pero la verdad no logre escuchar bien.

El padre comienza la ceremonia como así también el principio de mi nueva vida.

**.**

**********************S&D**********************

**.**

-Puede besar a la novia, fue el momento mas importante de toda la ceremonia- Le susurro Darien al oído a su flamante esposa, quien rio suavemente.

-Tu no cambias mas eh…- El pelinegro negó sonriendo coqueto.

La pareja de recién casados bailaban abrazados en medio de la pista de baile. Susurrándose palabras tiernas.

-Te amo Darien, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mi- Le dijo Serena mirándolo a los ojos con amor.

-Yo debería agradecerte princesa, tu cambiaste mi vida completamente- Respondió Darien, estrechándola mas fuerte entre sus poderosos brazos.

-Te amo Serena, eres lo mejor que pudo pasarme en esta vida. Prometo que te protegeré con mi vida, a ti y a nuestro hijo y a todos los que encarguemos en el futuro- Sonrió Darien. Serena se sonrojo, y escondió el rostro en el pecho de su esposo.

Tal acto a Darien lo derritió. Suavemente levanto la barbilla de la rubia y cruzaron sus miradas azules, cielo y mar mirándose con un amor único; lentamente sus labios se fueron acercando hasta sellarlos en un profundo y apasionado beso, contagiando su inmensa felicidad a todos los presentes que aplaudían tal beso.

**.**

**FIN.-**

**.**

**.**

*********************S&D********************

**.**

**.**

_**Mil gracias nuevamente a todas por sus comentarios y alertas.**_

_**Espero que el epilogo les haya gustado, y mil disculpas si hay errores de cualquier índole, excepto de ortografía (en eso muy estricta, y no es por alardear, pero tengo muy buena ortografía jaja), si encuentran errores es porque la verdad estoy con los ojos cerrados prácticamente, escribiendo esto (¡me muero de sueño! Es una larga historia).**_

_**También debo pedir disculpas si hay errores de acento, es que quise hacerlo en un acento neutral, utilizando el: Tú, ti, contigo y etc.**_

_**Soy Argentina, pero la verdad no queda bien leer: ¿VOS como te sentis? ¡SOS mi vida! Y bla bla bla, en un fanfic. A mi no me gusta particularmente.**_

_**Bueno creo que me excedí demasiado con las explicaciones jaja, pero aprovecho, ya que es mi primer long fic terminado. Y tardare en escribir otro más de esta pareja que tanto amo.**_

_**Ahora si, me despido. Las entretuve mucho**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**¡Gracias!**

_**.**_

_**.**_

**AYNAT-DREAM**

**_Twitter:_ arroba_TanyaGonza_**


End file.
